Alas negras
by SoleilArimo
Summary: La luz y la oscuridad son dos caras de la misma moneda, a partir de un sueño, una nueva aventura comenzara. Sera la luz quien ganara esta vez? O sera la oscuridad quien llegara a consumir todo a su paso?. Nuestros bladers nos responderán esa pregunta eligiendo su destino, a través de la decisión que ellos crean correcta seguir. Recuerden "lo correcto y lo fácil no son lo mismo"
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, Arimo esta de vuelta!, Wow!, Después de varias semanas fuera ya me tocaba actualizar un poco jajaja. Es que en serio, las semanas de exámenes han sido muy difíciles, y después de todo el esfuerzo ya por fin soy libre! XD. Me extrañaron?. Bueno, espero que les guste esta nueva historia (^_^)  
**

 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en Metal Bey City, los jóvenes bladers ya habían llegado a sus hogares a dormir. Bueno, casi todos estaban dormidos...

Cierto pelinegro naranja, no podía consolar el sueño, se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, respirando con dificultad y no dejaba de sudar, estaba claro, había tenido una pesadilla y se despertó por el miedo.

Zero odiaba admitirlo pero era la primera vez que había sentido tanto terror en una simple pesadilla. Después de un rato se logro calmar y dio un suspiro tembloroso.

Se levanto de la cama, abrió la ventana; la luna llena y las estrellas se veían hermosas ante la oscuridad de la noche que a pesar de ser verano, el aire de afuera se sentía fresco. Zero sin pensar, se dio la vuelta y contemplo su habitación, por un segundo dudo que estuviera de verdad ahí de pie. Ya que el sueño que había visto parecía tan real que no pudo distinguir si de verdad había despertado o no.

Para comprobar si de verdad había se había despertado, decidió salir a las calles de Metal Bey City. Zero se puso su chaqueta, los cinturones con su equipo beyblade y salio del departamento, se detuvo por un segundo a mirar las calles, a pesar de que las calles se iluminaban con los faroles, parecía mas oscuro de lo normal. Cosa que a Zero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que en las ultimas semanas habían ocurrido fallas eléctricas con el generador de la ciudad, que se sobrecalentaba con su uso y el calor.

Camino despacio por aquellas calles que ya conocía, agacho la cabeza y recordó la pesadilla que lo había despertado...

* * *

 _En el sueño_

Zero estaba corriendo en un bosque, podía escuchar su respiración agitada y su corazón latir aceleradamente. Volteo a ver de que estaba huyendo, solo para ver unas sombras con ojos rojos brillantes. Las miradas de aquellas sombras hicieron a Zero sentir un escalofrío por su espalda, pero aun así no se detuvo a pensar. Seguía huyendo... Pero en algún momento del camino llega a un acantilado, las sombras comenzaron a volar, ya no lo perseguían... Entonces si el no era el objetivo de ellos... ¿Entonces quien lo era?

Zero levantó la vista al cielo y vio como las sombras rodearon a una figura humana que flotaba en el aire. Pasaron unos segundos, se podía ver como algunas sombras se convertían en una luz blanca llena de calidez, y llegaban mas sombras a rodear la figura humana.

Zero forzó su vista para poder ver con mas detenimiento de quien era la figura humana que hacia que las sombras se convirtieran en luz... Pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho... La figura humana, era de su héroe, el blader legendario de la estación de otoño, Gingka Hagane.

Pero por algún motivo, Gingka parecía completamente distinto... Su cuerpo parecía manchado por tinta negra, o eso quería pensar Zero, la cálida sonrisa que se solia reflejarse en Gingka ahora se había convertido en una expresion llena de dolor, tenia los ojos cerrados y sus manos colocadas cuidadosamente sobre su pecho, su larga bufanda blanca también parecía manchada de tinta negra y mas destrozada que antes.

Zero se habia quedado sin aliento al ver a su héroe de esa forma, pero se pone peor cuando Gingka comienza a caer por la deriva. Ante esto Zero grita con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del pelirrojo pero este no responde.

Zero sin pensar se lanzo desde el acantilado en un intento de alcanzarlo, pero sabia que no serviría de nada solo alcanzarlo, ya que ambos morirían una vez que tocaran el suelo. Cuando Zero logro alcanzar a Gingka, se aferro a el, pero por algún motivo a pesar de que estuviera a su lado, de alguna forma sentía que estaba muy lejos de el.

El cuerpo de Gingka estaba frío, y su pulso era débil, como si estuviera apunto de dar su ultimo aliento en ese lugar.

Zero seguía gritando desesperadamente el nombre del pelirrojo mientras ambos seguían cayendo...

 _Fin del sueño_

* * *

Zero levanto la vista, se encontraba cerca del río, donde Gingka solía pasar las tardes para ver el atardecer o las estrellas. Zero se detuvo y se apoyo en el barandal, se pregunto el porque la pesadilla que tuvo le había afectado mucho.

Miro el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua del rio y recordó las palabras de su abuela sobre los cuentos de su infancia. La luna llena es para hacer magia negra y la media luna para hacer magia blanca. Zero río y levanto la vista con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Porque me estoy acordando de esto? Jaja"

Zero volvió a recordar aquellos tiempos de su infancia en cuando su abuela y su hermana solían contar historias de terror en las noches de luna llena, para asustar a sus amigos y a el. Pero Zero se había acostumbrado a escuchar historias de terror, que con el tiempo ya no le daban miedo las historias de magia negra o fantasmas.

Zero saco su beyblade y lo contemplo, la luz de la luna se reflejo en Ifrit, y por un momento le pareció que brillo con un aura roja, que provenía del espíritu de aquel bey. Zero levanto su mano libre y agito un poco los ojos para tener una mejor visión, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, el brillo de su bey ya se había desvanecido.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que he subido algo. (siendo sincera las semanas en las que estuve ausente me parecieron años jaja ^_^'') Pero en fin que les parece? Nuestro Blader de fuego Zero, se adentrara en algo grande. Que pasara después? Esperen el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algún consejo o algo que decir, déjenlo en los reviews. Eso es todo Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: Arimo, has regresado. (^_^)**

 **Arimo: Me extrañaron?**

 **Gingka y Zero:.. Bueno... Tal vez...**


	2. Donde estas?

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, bueno solo diré que me siento algo desgastada, ya que siento que no he escrito desde hace mucho, (si es verdad, en serio perdón), la verdad ya extrañaba esto, (^_^). Me siento feliz, y el frio se siente en el aire por aquí jaja. En fin, espero que les guste este capitulo. Disfruten.**

 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ya había amanecido, el sol estaba en su mejor punto para aquella mañana de verano en la ciudad de Bey Metal City Esa mañana Shinobu, Maru, Ren, Kaito y Eight se encontraban en el bey park. Gingka y Benkei también están con ellos, pero sabían que alguien faltaba.

"¿Oigan donde esta Zero?" Pregunto Maru mirando a su alrededor en busca de su amigo.

"Es verdad, además siempre es el primero en llegar al bey park" Dijo Benkei. "Cada mañana que llego a abrir el bey park, él siempre está en las puertas esperando a que abra"

"Debió quedarse dormido o algo así" Dijo Eight.

"Bueno, ¿porque no pasamos por su casa para comprobarlo?" Sugirió Gingka.

"Bueno... Zero más bien vive en un apartamento" Dijo Shinobu, esto hizo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes Shinobu?" Preguntó Kaito.

"Lo se porque una ocasión cuando el entrenador nos puso a correr alrededor de la ciudad, Zero se detuvo en un edificio, y saludó al guardián de seguridad. Fue ahí cuando me dijo que vive en un apartamento" Dijo Shinobu.

"¿Aun recuerdas por donde es?" Pregunto Ren.

"Mm... Creo que si" Dijo Shinobu poniendo una mano sobre la frente con los ojos cerrados. "Ha pasado tiempo desde que pase por ahí, y además solo fui en aquella ocasión. Pero haré lo que pueda"

Después de decir esas palabras Shinobu y los demás salieron del Bey Park; y guio a todos por las calles de Metal City para llegar al apartamento de Zero, pero después de haber cruzado unas cuantas cuadras más, Shinobu se detuvo a mirar su entorno, los edificios alrededor eran pequeños pero aun así te daban suficiente sombra para refrescarse un poco.

* * *

"¿Que pasa Shinobu?" Pregunto Maru.

"Recuerdo esta calle... Uno de estos edificios debe ser, pero no me acuerdo..." Dijo Shinobu tratando de recordar con más claridad. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha a alguien saludar.

"Ah, buenos días" Dijo un señor de cabello negro, ojos marrones, vestido con una chaqueta elegante de color negra se podía ver lleva una camisa blanca debajo de esta, los pantalones de color negro y bien planchadas, los zapatos también eran negros, pero de todo este conjunto lo que resaltaba era una corbata de color dorado. "Oh, tu eres el muchacho que estaba teniendo una carrera con Zero alrededor de la ciudad ¿te llamas Shinobu verdad?"

"Usted es..." Hablo Shinobu pero no pudo terminar su frase porque el señor lo interrumpió.

"Lo siento si no me he presentado, mi nombre es Dylan. ¿Y que se les ofrece por aquí? ¿Se perdieron?" Pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, señor Dylan, estamos buscando a Zero ¿sabe dónde esta?" Pregunto Ren.

"Bueno, lamento decir que en eso no los puedo ayudar" Dijo Dylan agachando un poco la cabeza.

"¿Porque no?" Dijo Eight.

"Lo que pasa es que yo no hago guardia de noche, yo llego a trabajar aquí después de las 6am." Dijo Dylan. "A quien deberían preguntarle seria a Claire, ella es la recepcionista y ayer se quedó porque le tocaba trabajar horas extra"

"¿Sabe dónde esta?" Pregunto Maru.

"Aun esta aquí, pero dentro de 15 minutos se ira" Dijo Dylan mientras abrió las puertas del edificio. "Pasen" Shinobu y los demás entraron al edificio, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color vainilla muy suave, el piso estaba siendo limpiado por una pequeña máquina que tenía el tamaño de un balón de fútbol, en las esquinas de entrada había plantas que habían sido regadas recientemente y en centro de aquel lugar había un escritorio pequeño. En la silla no había nadie.

"No hay nadie..." Dijo Benkei un poco sorprendido. Después de mirar el entorno, se escuchó algo caerse por las escaleras que se encontraban a 4 metros del escritorio.

"Ay no..." Se escuchó a alguien decir. "¿Porque el señor J. tiene la costumbre de dejar sus libros por el pasillo?" Cuando la persona bajo de las escaleras resulto ser una mujer joven de cabello naranja, sus ojos verdes y sus labios estaban pintados de un color rosa suave. Ella vestía con falda negra hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca y llevaba un pañuelo alrededor del cuello de color vainilla claro. Los tacones de sus zapatillas negras hicieron eco cuando camino por el pasillo y se agacho para recoger los libros que se habían caído al suelo. Shinobu y los demás la miraron por un segundo antes de que la mujer levantara la vista cuando sintió que la observaban.

"Uhh..." Dijo la mujer con un poco de timidez al hablar, se levantó de golpe y agacho la cabeza tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. "B-buenos días, ¿que se les ofrece?" Dijo la mujer tratando de calmar su vergüenza.

Nadie pudo ni decir una palabra ante el ambiente incomodo que se formo después de que la mujer termino de hablar. Pero Gingka dio un paso al frente de los jóvenes bladers y decidió hablar. "Disculpe, ¿usted es la recepcionista?"

"Si, mi nombre es Claire" Dijo la mujer y levanto una mano para recogerse un mechón de cabello que paso por su rostro. "¿Van a reservar un apartamento?" Pregunto.

"Ah no gracias" Dijo Gingka "Vinimos a buscar a alguien, ¿está por aquí Zero Kurogane?"

"¿Buscan a Zero?... Mmmm... Bueno, ayer en la noche vi que salió a la calle, pero no ha regresado, ni siquiera dijo a donde iba" Dijo Claire, que en parte se preocupó por Zero.

Ante la información que les dio Claire, Gingka y los demás por un momento se sintieron preocupados por su amigo, ya que, si no estaba dormido o en su habitación, ¿en dónde estaría?...

"¿Son amigos de Zero verdad?" Pregunto Claire al ver la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de los bladers.

Los demás levantaron la mirada, un poco sorprendidos de la pregunta de la pelinaranja.

"Mmm... Bueno, tal vez les pueda dar algo que los ayude" Claire se dirigió a su escritorio, y saco un cuaderno donde se tomaba nota los números de teléfono o celular, y señalo uno de la lista. "Miren, aquí esta el número del celular de Zero, si quieren llamarlo usen este número"

Maru tomo el cuaderno y tomo foto al número que Claire señalo. "Muchas gracias señorita Claire" Dijo Maru y le devolvió el cuaderno a la mujer pelinaranja.

"No hay de que, les deseo mucha suerte y tengan mucho cuidado" Dijo Claire tomando su bolso y lo colgó alrededor de su brazo. "Yo ya acabe mi turno, adiós" Claire se despidió levantando su mano.

"Adiós y gracias" Dijo Ren

Una vez teniendo el número, Gingka saco de su bolsillo un celular azul y escribió el número que Maru había tomado foto. Pasaron unos segundos desde que Gingka ya había comenzado a marcar. Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue la del operador "Lo sentimos, el número que usted está marcando no está disponible en este momento"

Gingka no tuvo de otra más que cancelar la llamada antes de perder mas saldo, se volteo a mirar los demás bladers y hablo.

"Vamos a separarnos, mientras más territorio tengamos para buscar, seremos capaces de encontrar a Zero mas rápido"

Después de decir esas palabras, ninguno dudo en salir del edificio y comenzar a buscar.

"¡Por ahora busquemos alrededor de la ciudad! ¡Nos reuniremos en el Bey Park!" Grito Gingka mientras corrió por las calles.

Shinobu y Kite buscaron en la parte sur de la ciudad, Ren y Maru fueron al norte, Eight y Benkei al oeste y Gingka al este.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde que habian empezado a buscar a Zero, y aun no podian encontrarlo. Gingka volvió a revisar el área de las bodegas, pero seguía sin haber rastro de Zero...

Gingka se empezó a cansar por la búsqueda, entonces miro hacia el cielo para tratar de despejar su mente y respirar hondo. Por un momento cerro los ojos, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos.

 _"Todo saldrá bien... Lo encontraremos..."_ Se dijo a sí mismo en su mente. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un ronquido. Gingka volvió a abrir los ojos, miro su entorno, se encontraba cerca del rio donde suele ver las estrellas. Se detuvo un segundo para tratar de poner mas atención al origen de aquel ronquido. Fue entonces que miro por encima del barandal donde esta el césped.

Encontró a Zero recostado en el césped, profundamente dormido y roncando tranquilamente... Por un momento Gingka suspiro, trato de no reírse de ver al blader de fuego dormido y roncando.

Suavemente Gingka se deslizo por el césped y se sentó junto a Zero, que al parecer, no se despertó. El pelirrojo saco su celular y envió un mensaje a Benkei. _"Ya lo encontré, está bien, es cerca del rio, después de pasar junto a las bodegas y el parque. Estoy a su lado, y está profundamente dormido, cuando Zero despierte nos veremos en el Bull Burger"_ Una vez enviado el mensaje Gingka miro el rio, se detuvo a pensar porque Zero saldría tan noche y se quedaría dormido en este lugar, decidió que le preguntaría mas tarde, y dejo a su mente vagar en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el rio siendo reflejado por la luz del sol.

* * *

Después de unos minutos vagando en su mente, Zero gimió y bostezo. Se levantó y acaricio el ojo derecho para mejorar su visión, miro su entorno, primero el rio, después el cielo, el césped y Gingka sentado a su lado... Zero se detuvo un segundo antes de saltar sorprendido y resbalarse para caer de golpe sentado.

"Buenos días dormilón" Dijo Gingka dando una sonrisa.

"Ah ah, buenos días..." Dijo Zero con un poco de torpeza al hablar, pues era obvio se acaba de despertar.

"Jaja, vaya forma de despertarse... Te he sorprendido al parecer, perdón" Dijo Gingka levantando su mano y se rasco la parte superior de la cabeza a pesar de que no sentía nada ahí.

"Ah no se preocupe Gingka" Zero se levantó un poco para sentarse de forma mas cómoda. "¿Que hace por aquí?"

"Eso te iba a preguntar, esta mañana te estábamos esperando en el Bey Park, pero no estabas. Más tarde fuimos a buscarte en tu apartamento, pero la recepcionista nos dijo que no habías vuelto desde que saliste en la noche, al salir entre todos decidimos buscarte alrededor de la ciudad... Al final te pude encontrar, estabas profundamente dormido aquí" Dijo Gingka con un poco de velocidad al hablar, que... Eso hizo confundir a Zero por un instante, antes de tomarse unos segundos para juntar las palabras y entender.

"Ah ya veo, perdón si los preocupe a todos" Dijo Zero agachando la cabeza.

"Zero ¿qué te paso anoche? ¿Porque estabas durmiendo afuera?" Dijo Gingka notando la mirada triste del pelinegro naranja.

"No es nada, solo una pesadilla eso es todo" Respondió Zero y dio un esfuerzo por sonreír. "Salí en la noche para tomar aire fresco, pero cuando me recosté un rato para mirar a las estrellas, me quede dormido"

Gingka no pareció muy convencido de que fuera eso nada mas, pero aun así no queria forzar a Zero de que le contara sus problemas, así que por ahora lo dejaría estar. "Bueno, me alegro que no te pasara nada" Dijo.

"Jaja, tal vez a la próxima debería avisar a Claire a donde me iré por si llega a pasar otra vez..." Dijo Zero un poco avergonzado. Al terminar de decir esas palabras su estómago gruño. Esto hizo que Zero volteara a mirar a otro lado, mientras que Gingka estaba tratando de contener la risa.

"Tengo una idea, que tal si vamos al Bull Burger? Shinobu y los demás nos estan esperando" Dijo Gingka levantándose del césped y dándole la mano a Zero para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Cuando Zero se levantó tomando la mano del pelirrojo, evito mirar a Gingka a los ojos, ambos se pusieron en camino hacia el Bull Burguer para reunirse con los demás, Zero no estaba mirando por donde estaba caminando, pero siguió la sombra de Gingka que estaba caminando frente a él. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que una parte de él decia que debía contarle sobre su pesadilla, pero otra parte de él decía que lo mejor era no contarlo. Ese sentimiento adentro de él le pareció extraño, por una vez deseaba no haber tenido aquella pesadilla. Pero ¿porque estaba tan preocupado? Si solamente era un sueño mas, no era real, no podría ser real.

"¿Zero?" Pregunto Gingka, esto hizo a Zero salir de sus pensamientos. "¿Estas bien? Te ves algo tenso"

"Ah sí, estoy bien, supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir afuera jaja" Dijo Zero tratando de volver a sonreír.

Gingka decidió no preguntarle nada más, el resto del camino por las calles de Metal Bey City permanecieron en silencio, una parte de él le decía que Zero estaba preocupado por algo, pero no quería hablar de ello.

 _"Zero... ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Porque no me dejas ayudarte? Acaso... ¿No confías en mí?"_ Pensó Gingka.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren decir algo o dar algún consejo, déjenlo en los reviews, eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: Oye en que estas pensando esta vez con esta historia?**

 **Arimo: En algo oscuro...**


	3. Miradas del pasado y del presente

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, bueno que les ha parecido esta nueva historia, se que apenas ha dado comienzo, pero me emociono cada dia que escribo otro capitulo de cada una de mis historias, espero que les guste. Disfruten.**

 **Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Durante todo el camino Zero se mantuvo callado y con la cabeza agachada, Gingka sabía que algo no estaba bien pero sabía que el blader de fuego se negaría a hablar de ello, una vez llegando al Bull Burger, Shinobu y los demás recibieron a su amigo quien al parecer se sintió apenado de haberse ido sin decir nada. Pero ahora todo estaría bien ¿verdad?

"¿Zero dónde estabas? Te estuvimos esperando en el Bey Park y no apareciste. Creímos que te había pasado algo" Dijo Ren quien estaba sentada a su lado.

"Bueno, me quedé dormido cerca del río junto al parque. Perdonen si los preocupe..." Zero agacho la cabeza.

"Bueno lo importante es que sabemos que estás bien" Dijo Kaito cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Shinobu noto algo en la mirada de Zero "¿Acaso pasó algo más?" pensó "Zero se ve algo deprimido"

Zero noto la mirada de su amigo, así que rápidamente levantó la mirada con una sonrisa. "Si, tienes razón Kaito"

"¿Por cierto, ya les contaste Gingka?" Pregunto Benkei desde la cocina, mirando a su amigo pelirrojo.

"¿Qué cosa?" Dijeron Zero y sus amigos.

Gingka quien había estado de pie junto a los jóvenes bladers, se recargo en la barra junto a las sillas y dio una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

"Están invitados al festival beyblade" Dijo Gingka.

Todos se quedaron callados ante la nueva información que les dio el blader legendario, Gingka noto las miradas de confusión de los jóvenes bladers y dio un suspiro antes de dar la explicación.

"Hace mucho tiempo una estrella cayó del cielo, de esa estrella nacieron los primeros beyblades... En mi aldea natal Koma, se celebra el día en que esa estrella cayó, y se hace un festival para recordar siempre que gracias a esa estrella, hoy en día disfrutamos el beyblade ya sea para divertirse o volverse más fuerte y también para recordar que lo que decide una batalla al final es el espíritu del blader" Las palabras de Gingka hicieron que los jóvenes bladers permanecieran sorprendidos.

"¿Y que hay en el festival?" Pregunto Maru.

"Bueno, al inicio del festival habrán fuegos artificiales, también puestos de comida, dulces, juegos y mi parte favorita... Batallas Beyblade"

"¡Wow!" Zero y los demás no tenían palabras para describir la emoción que sentían de estar pronto en el festival, pero fue Eight quien habló primero.

"¿Entonces vamos a ir a ese festival?" Eight y los demás apenas podían contener las ganas de gritar de emoción cuando vieron que el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza en afirmación.

"Por supuesto" Gingka volvió a sonreír "¿Qué les parece?, ¿Si quieren ir?"

Ya ninguno de los jóvenes podía contenerse y gritaron de emoción. "¡SI!"

Gingka y Benkei se aturdieron por los gritos de emoción de los jóvenes bladers, sin mencionar que la gente afuera del restaurante se asustaron por el grito. Así como las meseras que estaban tomándose un descanso del trabajo en otra habitación, salieron a ver qué había pasado. El pelirrojo aún aturdido de los gritos dijo.

"Bueno, ahora que están todos de acuerdo con ir al festival, les diré esto... Mañana temprano tomaremos el tren para ir en camino a la aldea" Gingka revisó su reloj debajo del guante de su mano derecha. "Tomaremos el tren a las 9:10 am"

"¡De acuerdo!" Dijeron todos los bladers.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, ya todos los jóvenes bladers se habían ido del restaurante. Dejando a Gingka y Benkei que se desplomaron en el suelo, aún algo aturdidos.

"Sí que tienen mucho espíritu" Dijo Gingka acomodando su pierna derecha y poner su brazo sobre ella.

"Te lo dije, estos chicos tienen mucha energía, y a veces parece inagotable" Dijo Benkei levantándose y apoyando su brazo en la barra.

"Espero que Zero y los demás puedan pasarlo bien en el festival... Y que todo salga bien" Gingka susurro.

"¿Eh?, ¿Dijiste algo Gingka?" Pregunto Benkei, notando que su amigo había agachado la cabeza.

"Ah, nada" Gingka se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Esta mañana les pregunté a Tsubasa y a Madoka, sin embargo no podran ir, ¿qué hay de ti Benkei?"

"Lo lamento Gingka, pero ya he dejado mi puesto aquí varias veces y si lo dejo por más tiempo, van a cerrar mi restaurante" Dijo Benkei con tristeza, en el fondo deseaba acompañar a los jóvenes y descansar un rato. Pero ahora que tiene más responsabilidades no siempre puede dejar las cosas de lado.

"Ya veo, no te preocupes Benkei" Dijo Gingka dando un sonrisa. "A por cierto, Tsubasa y Madoka nos estarán esperando en la estación para despedirse, ¿quieres venir?"

"¡Por supuesto! Los veré ahí mañana" Dijo Benkei.

"De acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana" Dijo Gingka abriendo la puerta y saliendo del restaurante. Mientras caminaba por las calles, observó su entorno, aquellas calles ya las había visto varias veces y caminado varias veces, pero después de no haber pisado Bey Metal City por lo menos hace 7 años, noto varios cambios, había nuevos puestos y otros cerrados, nuevos callejones, nuevos edificios, algunas cosas no reconocía. Pero solo había una cosa que no cambio, seguía siendo la misma ciudad donde inicio todo, desde conocer a sus amigos, rivales y tener las primeras batallas lejos de casa. Aquellas memorias que tanto aprecia lo ayudaron a seguir avanzando como blader. Pero en cierta forma todo había cambiado, ahora una nueva generación ha dado un gran paso, y tarde o temprano darían el siguiente paso a nivel mundial. "Solo el tiempo lo dirá" pensó.

A un lado de Gingka había un callejón, muy oscuro que de costumbre, de reojo logro visualizar una sombra que se movió. En ese instante Gingka se detiene mirando fijamente aquel callejón.

"¿Que fue eso?" Pensó, Gingka permaneció de pie delante del callejón, entrecerró los ojos para mirar con más detenimiento, pero no pasó nada. "Quizás sólo fue mi imaginación" pensó, Gingka se dio vuelta y continuó su camino. Pero una parte de él había jurado haber visto algo en aquel callejón y ese pensamiento lo tenía inquieto.

* * *

Esa tarde todos los jóvenes bladers se reunieron en el Bey Park, el sol estaba en su punto más alto en el día, el calor en parte se sentía sofocante pero eso no impedía a los niños para divertirse, Zero y sus amigos pudieron observar que gran parte de los bladers a pesar de que ya casi no había torneos en la ciudad, aún seguían entrenando y dando lo mejor de sí mismos para algún día alcanzar a los mejores.

"Oigan ¿qué tal si entrenamos un poco antes de irnos mañana al festival?" Sugirió Ren mientras dio un paso para dirigirse al interior del Bey Park.

"Suena bien Ren" Dijo Zero, sus ojos azules brillaron mientras le emocionaba la idea de tener una batalla Bey con sus amigos en parte quería olvidar lo ocurrido en la noche con respecto a la pesadilla, que por desgracia no podía dejar de pensar desde el momento en que despertó.

Shinobu por su parte se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Zero, pero sabía que no era momento de hablar del asunto. Maru logro ver la mirada de preocupación de Shinobu, pero aun así no le dice nada.

"Bueno entonces vamos" Dijo Zero tomando la delantera para entrar al Bey Park.

"¡Oye espera!" Grito Eight comenzando a ir detrás de Zero junto con Ren. Kaito, Shinobu y Maru se toman su tiempo para llegar a la entrada, la pelirosada tomo la oportunidad de llamar a Shinobu.

"¿Shinobu pasa algo malo?" Pregunto mirando a su amigo con sus ojos lavanda. En los que se reflejó la preocupación dela niña.

"Ah no es nada, es sólo que... Zero se ve un poco deprimido ¿no te parece?" Dijo Shinobu.

"Bueno, no sabría decirte, aunque admito que me sorprendió mucho con respecto a lo ocurrido de esta mañana... No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que... Algo más debió haber pasado con Zero" Dijo Maru quien agacho la cabeza cuando terminó de hablar.

"Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar a que Zero nos diga... Ya que, siento que si le preguntamos de frente, dudo que nos diga el motivo del porque está así o lo que le ha ocurrido" Dijo Shinobu, se volteó y vio que Zero, Ren, Eight y Kaito los llamaban desde la entrada.

Maru quería decirle algo más a su amigo, pero al instante en que lo quería decir, se le olvidó. _"¿Que era... Lo que iba a decir?"_ Pensó, en ese instante se volteó y vio a un chico por lo menos de la misma edad de Zero, con ojos marrones, cabello negro; apenas se le podía ver ya que se encontraba escondido en un callejón, pero no apartaba la mirada a la pelirosada.

Maru sintió un escalofrío recorriendo por su espalda ante la mirada un poco intimidante de aquel joven, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando nota que la están llamando, Shinobu ya se encontraba en la puerta con los demás. Mientras Maru camina hacia la puerta con los demás, mira de reojo hacia el callejón pero el chico ya no se encontraba ahí.

* * *

En toda la tarde Zero y sus amigos estuvieron entrenando en el estadio, casi a la hora del cierre Benkei les habla para invitarles una hamburguesa y ya cerrar de una vez el Bey Park. Madoka también los acompañó, debido a que Maru se iría por unos días junto con Zero y los demás.

"En serio lo siento mucho Maru, pero alrededor de este mes tendré más trabajo que de costumbre" Dijo Madoka tomando de la gorra a su aprendiz.

"No se preocupe maestra, además voy a estar junto con Gingka y mis amigos. Así que puede estar segura de que estoy en buenas manos" Dijo Maru con una sonrisa.

"El que me preocupa es Gingka precisamente" Dijo Madoka con un suspiro, a lo que Benkei también estuvo de acuerdo.

A todos los jóvenes bladers miraron a los adultos jóvenes con confusión.

"¿Porque?" Pregunto Zero. "¿Pasa algo malo con Gingka?"

"No... Es que a veces..." Madoka miro a Benkei con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor estilo anime sobre su cabello y ambos dijeron al unísono "Es un idiota"

Todos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, antes de que Benkei fuera quien tomara la palabra.

"Bueno es que a veces llega a hacer, algo terco" Y luego su palabra fue tomada por Madoka.

"Sin mencionar que a veces llega a ser imprudente"

"Así que eso les preocupa" Se escuchó una voz junto a la entrada.

Todos se voltearon a mirar, el pelirrojo se encontraba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y su mirada seguía siendo tan tranquila como de costumbre, y dirigió una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

"No se preocupen, me aseguraré de que todo salga bien" Dijo Gingka en sus ojos demostraron la seguridad en sí mismo.

Al momento en que su amigo terminó de decir esas palabras, Madoka y Benkei miraron sus ojos avellana, era cierto, el ya no era un niño, ya era un adulto como ellos, los siete años que habían transcurrido los había cambiado a todos... ¿Quién diría que sólo unos años hacen grandes cambios?, las experiencias y batallas que enfrentaron los han llevado a ser lo que son hoy en día. Ellos seguían siendo amigos, y no todo había cambiado; la sonrisa de Gingka seguía siendo la misma y también su gran pasión por el beyblade. Sin mencionar que Madoka aún seguía siendo la mecánica y su apoyo a sus amigos jamás llegaría a cambiar, así como a veces tiende a poner orden a las situaciones. Benkei aún era su gran amigo y siempre saben que pueden contar con el para cualquier cosa.

"Bueno, sólo tengan mucho cuidado" Dijo Madoka mientras mostró una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad, sus ojos aguamarina se suavizaron y dio un leve suspiro.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche, todos habían regresado a sus casas, Zero estaba en su apartamento preparando su mochila-lona para mañana ir a la estación. Sin embargo, sintió un pequeño dolor en su cabeza. _"Tal vez estoy cansado"_ Pensó para sí mismo. Al terminar de preparar todo, se dio una ducha y se vistió para dormir; antes de llegar a la cama miro a su ventana, la luna se encontraba en su fase menguante gibosa, el pelinegro naranja se preguntó por un segundo si al dormir llegaría a tener la misma pesadilla que en la anterior noche... Pasaron por lo menos 11 minutos antes de que Zero se movió de la ventana y se recostó sobre su cama, y otra vez una frase de su abuela pasó por su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos.

 _"La Luna tiene dos colores, cuando es llena el blanco puede parecer luz pero es oscuridad y cuando es nueva el negro puede parecer oscuridad pero es luz, el eclipse de Luna representa las dos tanto la luz como la oscuridad reunidos, pero sólo uno ganará la batalla"_

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo, si tienen algo que decir o algún consejo dejen un review, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: No entiendo...**

 **Arimo: De que o que?**

 **Gingka: Aun no entiendo este capitulo y ya lo leí 5 veces.**

 **Arimo: Léelo otra vez... La mejor comprensión se obtiene cuando analizas el texto (era así verdad?)**


	4. De camino a Koma

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!, bueno debido a las circunstancias no he podido subir los capítulos que me faltan y todavía me falta mucho. Pero no se preocupen me asegurare de que todos los capítulos los pueda subir, y por cierto, me disculpo si he dejado atrás la historia "Han pasado siete años". Lo que pasa es que cuando escribo una nueva historia a veces me llego a confundir que capitulo estaba escribiendo, por eso "una cosa a la vez" como suelen decir. Me disculpo muchísimo la verdad y sean pacientes please, mi cerebro de por si a veces se confunde y hasta veo que se me sale el humo XD.**

 **En fin disfruten y recuerden Beyblade Metal Fight(BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Gingka recibió a Zero y sus amigos en la estación, el pelirrojo les dio su boleto a cada uno. Aún faltaba al menos 20 minutos para que el tren estuviera preparado para salir. Tsubasa, Madoka y Benkei ya estaban con ellos.

La estación era grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, en la entrada por lo menos había 4 puertas para la entrada y salida. Algunas personas se encontraban sentadas en el centro donde hay asientos de color azul para una salida rápida en caso de que el tren este cerca, otras personas se encontraban de pie justo detrás en la línea amarilla de precaución. El aire se sentía fresco, el calor del verano apenas se sentía, el cielo azul despejado, con muy pocas nubes en el cielo, algo era seguro, que hoy era un excelente día para salir a combatir una batalla Bey.

Pero Zero y sus amigos tendrían que esperar hasta que llegarán a su destino, mientras seguían esperando al tren, Gingka les habló acerca de su aldea natal, que para sorpresa de todos los bladers jóvenes no se esperaban que la aldea Koma es el hogar del beyblade. Zero y los demás querían saber más acerca de ello pero entonces se escuchó un que el tren llegó. Ya era hora de partir.

"Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de irnos" Dijo Zero, se dio la vuelta para mirar al tren detenerse y abrir sus puertas.

"Buen viaje" Dijo Tsubasa.

"Muchas gracias director" Dijo Shinobu.

"Maru me mandas un mensaje cuando lleguen a la aldea" Dijo Madoka

"Claro maestra" Dijo Maru mientras sonrió.

"Tengan buen viaje y regresen pronto" Dijo Benkei "Cuando regresen ya tendré lista la nueva rutina de entrenamiento para todos ustedes"

"Gracias... Supongo" Dijo Zero, todos sus amigos y a él se les formó una gota de sudor estilo anime cuando lo escucharon.

"Bueno, ya nos vamos" Dijo Gingka, dejo pasar a los jóvenes bladers al tren, una vez adentro él se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirar a sus amigos. "Les deseo buena suerte a ustedes también en su trabajo"

"Gracias Gingka creo que lo vamos a necesitar" Dijo Tsubasa.

"No hagas nada imprudente" Dijo Madoka cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y le dirigió una mirada seria a Gingka.

Gingka por su parte sonrió y dijo "No te preocupes me aseguraré de que no pase"

Cuando terminó de hablar las puertas del tren se cerraron, el tren poco a poco comenzó a avanzar, Gingka se quedó de pie junto a la puerta mientras aún podía ver a sus amigos a través de la ventana. Después de un rato cuando el tren ya se había alejado de la estación, el pelirrojo se movió de la puerta para buscar asiento.

* * *

Gingka vio a los jóvenes bladers ya sentados, en el tren se dividía en dos para que pudieras pasar por el centro, cada fila tenía dos asientos, Kite y Eight se sentaron juntos en la séptima fila a la derecha, y a la izquierda estaban Maru y Ren hablando. Detrás de ellos en la octava fila a la izquierda, Shinobu y Zero estaban hablando sobre enfrentarse en una batalla Bey en el festival. Gingka sonrió ligeramente cuando vio a todos los jóvenes bladers, por un momento recordó que hace unos años su último viaje con sus amigos fue después de la batalla de Némesis.

Gingka se dirigió a la otra fila a la derecha, dejo su mochila-lona verde arriba donde se almacena el equipaje y tomó asiento. Zero noto que el pelirrojo no tenía compañero quien se sentara junto a él y habló.

"¿Gingka?" Dijo Zero moviéndose hacia adelante para ver al blader legendario. Gingka volteó a mirar al pelinegro naranja con confusión.

"¿Que ocurre Zero?" Dijo Gingka.

"¿Seguro que está bien? Me refiero a que no tiene compañero que este sentado a su lado" Dijo Zero, a lo que dijo Shinobu, Ren y Kite parecieron molestos con su amigo ya que tal vez estaban molestando la privacidad del blader legendario.

"¡Oye Zero!" Dijeron los tres. Pero su enojo se desvanece cuando escucharon a Gingka reírse un poco.

"No te preocupes Zero, además estaba pensando en dormir un poco, últimamente me siento un poco cansado ya que también me he tenido que encargar de unas cosas, así que tranquilos estoy bien así" Dijo Gingka y se recargo junto a la ventana a su lado.

"Bueno si usted lo dice..." Dijo Zero, pero luego se sorprendieron sus amigos y el cuando escucharon los ronquidos del pelirrojo.

"¿Como... se durmió tan rápido?" Dijo Kite mirando por arriba del asiento al blader legendario.

"Si... Let it... Rip…" Dijo Gingka entre ronquidos.

Después de permanecer sorprendidos por un par de segundos más, se acomodaron en sus asientos y siguieron su plática pero en voz baja para no molestar a Gingka.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que salieron de la estación de Metal Bey City; se escuchó desde los altavoces la voz del conductor. _"Faltan dos horas para llegar a nuestro destino, tomen su tiempo y siéntanse cómodos en lo que llegamos, muchas gracias"_

Zero se volteó y miro a través de su ventana, el paisaje no había cambiado mucho cuando salieron de la ciudad, sólo se podían ver árboles, arbustos, de vez en cuando pasaban por un puente para cruzar el río, podían ver pequeñas montañas desde lejos (aunque si te acercabas eran enormes), el cielo azul, pero esta vez había más nubes que antes para dar de vez en cuando sombra. Zero noto que Shinobu comenzó a hablar con Kite, el pelinegro naranja no quería molestar a su amigo, así que dejó su mente vagar por sus pensamientos. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que está mañana se despertó como siempre, anoche no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, nada de sombras, nada manchas negras y nada extraño; Zero en parte se sentía bien de no haber tenido de nuevo la pesadilla pero por otra parte sentía que no debía pasar por alto aquello. Otra de las frases de su abuela pasó por su mente...

 _"En la vida hay cosas que no debemos dejar atrás, ya que pueden ser importantes para cualquier caso, pero debemos mantener un equilibrio en nuestra mente, saber que es importante y lo que no lo es"_

Zero apoyo su cabeza junto a la ventana y poco a poco cerro los ojos, el paisaje que rara vez se repetía mientras miraba por la ventana del tren le hizo sentir cansancio y mareo.

* * *

 _Gingka estaba soñando... Pero su sueño de la nada había cambiado..._

Se encontraba de pie en medio de la aldea Koma, el cielo era de color gris parecía que iba a llover, en la aldea no había nadie a parte de él, miro el reloj que se encontraba en una de las casas cercanas a la fuente de agua que se encontraba un escalón arriba. Eran las 7:00am, era demasiado temprano incluso para él ya que no solía despertarse a esas horas, Gingka se movió unos tres pasos hacia adelante y entonces escucho un grito inhumano por encima de él. Era una enorme sombra de ojos rojos que tomó forma de un ave, parecía un cuervo enorme... El pelirrojo no se movió, no era miedo, no estaba paralizado; observó los ojos de la criatura desconocida, fue entonces que sintió algo sobre su pecho ¿acaso era lástima?... Aquella criatura poco a poco se acercó a Gingka chillando más fuerte y moviendo sus alas como si fuera a atacarlo. Pero el pelirrojo permaneció inmóvil, entonces aquella criatura habló...

 _"¿Acaso tu eres quien me puede liberar? ¿O eres como los demás? Siendo ahogado en sus propias penas en la oscuridad..."_

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no respondió...

Gingka logro ver el cuello de esa criatura, tenía puesto un collar que tenía en forma de círculo con unos cristales rojos alrededor como si fueran rubíes y en el centro había una piedra de color amarilla con un ligero toque de color naranja... El pelirrojo parecía sorprendido ya que de alguna forma ese collar lo había visto en algún lado, le pertenecía a alguien que conoció... Pero no recordaba quien...

Los pensamientos de Gingka se desvanecieron cuando escucho voces detrás de él. Eran Zero y sus amigos...

"¡Gingka! ¡Tenga cuidado aléjese de esa cosa!" Grito Zero.

"¡Esa cosa le quiere hacer daño!" Grito Kite.

"¡Es verdad, por favor Gingka aléjese de ahí!" Grito Ren.

"¡Nosotros lo vamos a distraer, usted huya!" Grito Shinobu.

Sin embargo, Gingka dijo con una voz apenas audible... "Pero no puedo abandonarlo... La oscuridad que lo rodea, la tiene por mi culpa". El pelirrojo se sorprendió de si mismo, ya que esas palabras salieron de su boca sin que él pudiera pensarlas, como si fuera otra persona quien estuviera de pie ante la criatura, pero por algún motivo sabía que no era otra persona, ya que nadie más que él siempre ha dicho, "No debemos abandonar a las personas que necesitan ayuda". Era él mismo, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

La criatura agacho su cabeza y sus ojos llegaron a la altura de los ojos del pelirrojo. Gingka levantó una de sus manos y la extendió como si fuera a darle la mano, sonrió y dijo: "Todo está bien, te voy a ayudar... Puedo ver bondad en ti, dime que te pasó... En lo que te has transformado, este no eres tú"

La criatura suavizo sus ojos, pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y miro devuelta al pelirrojo. _"Es verdad..."_

* * *

Gingka se despertó de su sueño, sentía la sensación de haber estado en una batalla Bey pero no era así, la criatura que apareció en su sueño le hizo pensar en varias cosas a la vez como, ¿porque estaba ayudando a alguien así?, ¿qué era lo que la criatura quería que supiera?, ¿porque Zero y sus amigos parecían tan asustados en ese momento?, ¿porque se sintió tan real?... De repente sintió una lágrima deslizándose en su mejilla derecha, ¿porque estaba llorando?, ¿porque tenía ese sentimiento de tristeza y culpa dentro de sí mismo?, ¿qué significa?, rápidamente se limpió la lágrima con una de sus manos y dio un ligero suspiro para calmarse. Miro a su alrededor, aún se encontraba a bordo del tren, Kite y Shinobu aún seguían hablando pero ahora estaban sentados en la misma fila, Ren y Maru estaban escuchando música de la computadora portátil, Zero se había quedado dormido y Eight estaba dibujando en la cara de su amigo con un marcador negro. El pelirrojo se levantó y con una de sus manos le tocó la cabeza al joven blader peliazul.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" Dijo Gingka en susurro.

Eight se sobresaltó y casi se le cae el marcador de sus manos. Poco a poco volteó su cabeza y vio a Gingka quien tenía una mirada que parecía decir _"Ya vi lo que estás haciendo"_

Eight rápidamente cerro el marcador, y dijo "Cuando me enfrente a Zero por primera vez, perdí y Maru me pinto la cara"

Gingka ya estaba enterado del asunto ya que Madoka se lo había contado. "Pero tu hacías eso a todos los bladers que te enfrentabas y perdían contra ti" El pelirrojo levantó una ceja y dijo: "¿Y porque se lo estás haciendo a Zero?"

"Sólo le quería hacer una broma" Dijo Eight. "Pero aun así no pensaba en exagerar ya que también es amigo de mi hermano mayor"

Eight no se esperaba que el blader legendario supiera del asunto, agacho la cabeza, como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas.

Gingka vio a Zero, Eight sólo le había dibujado en el cachete al blader de fuego, no había ido demasiado lejos. El pelirrojo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro del blader peliazul y dijo: "Bueno no es mucho, mejor será que lo dejes así, cuando Zero despierte lo ayudaré a limpiar esas marcas"

El peliazul se sorprendió de la reacción del blader legendario, pensó que tal vez se enojaría por lo que había hecho, pero no fue así. Eight se bajó del asiento y le habló a su hermano mayor, cuando el peliazul regreso tenía en sus manos una toallita, se la dio a Gingka y dijo:

"La mancha no se va a quitar fácilmente, debido a que use marcador permanente, use esa toallita para quitar sin ningún esfuerzo la mancha"

"Gracias Eight" Dijo Gingka con una suave sonrisa.

Eight se volvió a sentar junto a Zero, ya que alguien debía explicarle al pelinegro naranja el porqué tenía dibujos en uno de sus cachetes. Y así fue, cuando Zero despertó, Eight le prestó su celular para que se viera el rostro, el pelinegro naranja parecía molesto al principio, pero después de hablar un rato, Zero ya se había calmado y perdono a Eight.

Gingka se levantó para ayudarlo a limpiar las marcas, que afortunadamente se quitaron en segundos y el pelinegro naranja ya no tenía ninguna mancha como si nunca le hubieran hecho algo.

"Creo que deberíamos darte las gracias Eight" Dijo Gingka

Zero parecía confundido y se volteó para mirar a su amigo peliazul.

"¿Porque a mí?" Dijo Eight que parecía tan confundido como Zero.

"Porque es verdad lo que me dijiste, la toallita que me diste para limpiar las manchas de marcador funcionó" Dijo Gingka.

Zero comprendió lo que Gingka quería decir, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, se escuchó la voz del conductor por los altavoces.

 _"Estamos a 5 minutos de llegar a la estación"_

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, recuerden que pueden dejarme su opinión o consejo que me quieran dar, déjenlo en los reviews. En fin espero que les haya gustado eso es todo Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: Que tratas de hacer?**

 **Arimo: De que hablas?**

 **Zero: Primero yo y ahora Gingka tiene sueños raros, en serio a donde quieres llegar?**

 **Arimo: Sean pacientes porfa**


	5. De camino a Koma parte 2

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!, bueno para empezar la razón por la que no he subido mas fanfic es por las fiestas de navidad, fin de año, etc. Bueno la verdad es que es muy divertido celebrar los días festivos y convivir con la familia. En fin, este capitulo es como un especial para fin de año e iniciar el 2017, muchas gracias por apoyarme en mis historias fanfic, en serio se los agradezco, les deseo felices fiestas, cuídense mucho.**

 **Espero tener mas oportunidades para publicar fanfic, por ahora disfruten y feliz año nuevo.(^_^)**

 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Una vez que el tren se detuvo junto a la estación, Gingka fue el primero en levantarse, tomó su mochila-lona verde e hizo un gesto con una sonrisa a los bladers jóvenes que al parecer se sentían adoloridos de permanecer sentados tanto tiempo. Al momento de bajar del tren, todos miraron su entorno; había muchos árboles, arbustos, y el aire era fresco muy diferente al de la ciudad. El pelirrojo extendió sus brazos y dio un gran suspiro.

"Muy bien, es hora de ponernos en camino a la aldea" Dijo Gingka dirigiéndose a los jóvenes bladers. "Síganme y pisen con mucho cuidado"

"¿Porque? ¿Acaso hay algo malo en el bosque?" Pregunto Maru.

"Bueno... Desde la última vez que pase por aquí me han dicho que se han puesto más trampas alrededor del bosque" Dijo Gingka y vagamente recordó las palabras de su padre y de Hokuto en un día que visito Koma hace un par de meses.

Los jóvenes bladers se sintieron algo nerviosos ante la nueva información del blader legendario, sin embargo eso no los detendría.

"No se preocupe Gingka estoy seguro de que no tendremos ningún problema con esas trampas que mencionó, ¿verdad amigos?" Dijo Zero dando ánimos a sus amigos.

"S-si, tienes razón Zero" Dijo Shinobu.

"Bueno, supongo que unas trampas no creo que puedan provocar tantos problemas ¿verdad?" Dijo Ren en su forma de hablar se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

Ya nadie habló, entonces Gingka dio unos pasos al frente junto a un árbol que estaba a las orillas de la estación. Y miro de vuelta a los jóvenes bladers.

"No se preocupen, yo conozco este bosque, sé donde se ubican algunas trampas y tampoco no hay necesidad de preocuparse por perderse en el bosque, me encargaré de que no pase"

* * *

Aún algo entumecidos por el viaje en tren, Zero y sus amigos siguen a Gingka a través del bosque, desde que comenzaron a caminar nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, después de por lo menos una hora, Gingka se detuvo entre unos árboles que por lo menos tenían varios rasguños en el tronco, se acercó a uno de los árboles y puso su mano en el tronco para ver qué tan profundas eran las marcas.

"¿Gingka?" Dijo Zero un poco sorprendido de que se detuvieran. Sin embargo el pelirrojo no respondió.

"¿Pasa algo malo Gingka?" Pregunto Kite a un lado de Zero.

Gingka se separó del árbol, su mirada se llenó de preocupación pero lo único que dijo fue... "Hay que rodear estos árboles, hay una trampa aquí"

Zero y sus amigos siguieron al pelirrojo rodeando los árboles, cuando pasaron aquellos árboles, lograron retomar el camino por el que habían estado avanzando. El silencio volvió a invadir a su alrededor, después de un rato cuando Gingka logra evitar una trampa de suelo, Kite habla una vez esquivando la trampa con los demás.

"Gingka, ¿porque han puesto más trampas alrededor del bosque? ¿Acaso hay algún peligro afuera?"

Gingka dio un pequeño suspiro antes de responder debido a que en cierta forma la anterior trampa lo tomo por sorpresa.

"En los últimos años, ha habido gente que ha tratado de destruir el bosque, pero a veces buscan algo más... Y eso es mi hogar, la aldea Koma" Gingka levantó un poco la vista hacia el cielo, pero sólo fue por un par de segundos antes de volver a bajarla para mirar al frente por el camino y prosigue con el tema. "La aldea Koma es un lugar sagrado y como les comenté en la estación de Metal Bey City, es el hogar del beyblade... A veces nos encontramos con personas llenas de codicia que sólo buscan destruir el bosque para su propio beneficio, otros solo quieren destruir sin razón alguna sin importarles las consecuencias... pero no siempre es así, muy pocas ocasiones nos hemos encontrado con personas que sólo se han perdido en el bosque, cuando eso pasa, los ayudamos, si son de confianza se les puede dar la oportunidad de conocer la aldea, claro de todas formas no le quitamos el ojo de encima por si acaso... Pero siempre nuestro verdadero objetivo será proteger la aldea"

Zero y sus amigos parecieron preocupados, algunos se hicieron más preguntas, que por supuesto prefirieron no hablar de ello pensando que molestarían al blader legendario.

 _"Pero ¿porque harían algo así? ¿Que conseguiría la gente con destruir el bosque?"_ Pensó Shinobu.

 _"Eso es horrible..."_ Pensó Ren. _"Destruir sólo por diversión es muy cruel..."_

 _"¿Porque Gingka no les ha comentado esto a la maestra, al director o incluso la entrenador?"_ Pensó Maru.

* * *

Gingka se volvió a detener, rápidamente levantó su lanzador y apunto a los árboles. "¿Quien anda ahí?"

"Tranquilízate Gingka" Se escuchó una voz entre los árboles. Zero y los demás se detuvieron y miraron su entorno, tratando de buscar el origen de la voz. Una figura salto de los árboles y aterrizó a unos metros de Gingka y los demás.

"Hyoma..." Dijo Gingka retirando su lanzador.

La vestimenta de Hyoma también había cambiado, esta vez llevaba una chaqueta de manga larga de color gris con unos detalles de color azul y verde en los bolsillos y en la parte del cuello, en la parte de las mangas se las había enrollando pero sólo por uno poco arriba de las muñecas de sus manos, debajo llevaba una camisa de color violeta más oscura, pantalones entre los colores negro o gris y botas negras, alrededor de su cintura tenía un cinturón marrón donde se encuentra su equipo beyblade, su cabello no había crecido mucho pero ahora se sostenía con un pequeña liga que sostenía algunos mechones de la parte de enfrente como detrás de la cabellera.

"Hola amigo" Dijo Hyoma saludando como siempre.

"Hyoma, cuanto tiempo sin verte" Dijo Gingka sonriendo al ver a su amigo de la infancia.

Zero y los demás permanecieron callados, en cierta forma aún sorprendidos de la llegada de una nueva persona, Gingka noto las miradas curiosas de los bladers jóvenes, así que le hizo un gesto a su amigo, a lo que él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Chicos, él es Hyoma es un amigo" Dijo Gingka.

"¿Hyoma?" Respondieron Zero y sus amigos, ya que les pareció raro, y su sincronía al decir el nombre sorprendió a Gingka un poco.

"Así es, parte de mi nombre es de una montaña y el otro es de un monstruo, eso es Hyoma" Dijo

Zero y sus amigos ya no sabían si el nombre sonaba raro o si su significado lo era más. Pero antes de que alguien más hablará Hyoma se dio vuelta para mirar a su amigo pelirrojo con seriedad y en cierta forma ¿preocupado?.

"Gingka, tenemos que apresurarnos, debemos salir del bosque" Dijo Hyoma.

"Son ellos ¿verdad?" Pregunto Gingka como si ya estuviera al tanto de lo ocurrido.

"Ellos ahora no son nuestro único problema, pero por ahora no hay tiempo de explicar, tenemos que salir del bosque rápido" Dijo Hyoma.

"De acuerdo, pero antes debemos mantenerlos a salvo a Zero y los demás" Dijo Gingka mirando de reojo a los bladers jóvenes.

"De acuerdo, yo me encargo de eso, pero por ahora todos síganme" Dijo Hyoma

Todos comenzaron a correr por el sendero que Hyoma había señalado para avanzar, Gingka junto con su Bey Pegasus bloquearon las trampas que se interpusieron en el camino desde atrás, mientras que Hyoma ayudo a Zero y sus amigos a pasar sobre las trampas o usar sus beys para derrumbarlas eran las trampas que se interpusieron desde enfrente. Sin embargo, llegan a un callejón sin salida. Había ocurrido un derrumbe en el sendero.

"No hay salida" Dijo Maru un poco asustada, ya que, al no saber de qué estaban huyendo, no sabían si era peligroso o no, y tal vez lo mejor era no saberlo.

"No puede ser" Dijo Shinobu.

Hyoma da un paso al frente, levantó su lanzador apuntado al muro de piedra que estaba en frente de ellos. "Retrocedan" Dijo, Zero y Shinobu que estaban de pie enfrente se movieron a un lado. "¡Ahora Aries! ¡Destrucción Cornada Letal!"

Aries logro destruir las rocas y se abrió paso entre el sendero. "Listo, sigan avanzando" Dijo Hyoma.

Cuando lograron pasar, Ren pudo observar entre los árboles que cerca de donde estaban había una aldea. _"¿Acaso será la aldea que Gingka mencionó?"_ Pensó mientras seguía a sus amigos de cerca. Sin embargo cuando se dio vuelta para ver si Hyoma o Gingka seguían detrás de ellos, ya no se encontraban por ningún lado.

* * *

Al poco tiempo llegaron a las orillas de la aldea, Zero y sus amigos fueron recibidos por las miradas de los aldeanos que estaban patrullando la entrada.

"¿Ustedes quiénes son?" Pregunto uno de los aldeanos.

"B-bueno nosotros sólo..." Dijo Zero un poco nervioso ante la mirada intimidante que le dirigió aquel hombre.

"¿Acaso se perdieron?" Pregunto una mujer con una mirada suave que se encontraba a lado del hombre.

"Chizu no te metas" Dijo el hombre, mirando a la mujer con una mirada furiosa.

"Tu mirada de asesino no me asusta y lo sabes Haru" Dijo Chizu se escuchaba molesta, puso sus manos en las caderas. "Además son niños, ¿acaso también estás ciego o qué?"

"Pero eso no significa que debemos darle la bienvenida a todos y lo sabes Chizu" Dijo un muchacho más joven de cabello negro. "Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para que tú y Haru se peleen en un momento como este que estamos de guardia"

Chizu simplemente se limitó a mirar a aquel joven y se quejó en voz baja.

Zero no sabía que hacer, las personas que tenían enfrente de ellos estaba claro que no los dejarían pasar, sin embargo, pudo notar que ellos son bladers. Pero iniciar un combate en un momento de huida tal vez no era lo mejor.

"¿Ahh?" Dijo Ren y eso fue lo suficiente para sacar al pelinegro naranja de sus pensamientos. Para cuando Zero levantó la vista, vio a Ren alejarse a un lado entre los árboles y arbustos.

"¡Espera Ren! ¿a dónde vas?" Grito Zero, Shinobu y los demás siguieron al pelinegro naranja entre los árboles. Sin embargo se detuvo.

"¿Que pasa Zero porque te fuiste así de repen-" Dijo Kite, pero no pudo terminar su pregunta debido a que técnicamente le fue respondida antes. Ren estaba abrazando un perro blanco con una banda negra en la cabeza.

"Ah, qué lindo perrito" Dijo Ren "¿Quién es un buen perrito? ¿Quién es, quién es?"

"No me digas perrito" Se escuchó una voz grave.

"¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Quién anda ahí?" Dijo Eight.

"Aquí abajo" Se escuchó de nuevo.

Ren miro al perro, pero luego este se logra liberar de su abrazo, y se sacude el pelaje. "No me gusta que me abrasen tan fuerte"

"¡¿QUE?! ¡¿EL PERRO PUEDE HABLAR?!" Gritaron todos.

"No hay necesidad de que griten tan fuerte ¿saben?" Dijo el perro.

"¿Pe-pero como es que?... ¿Sabes hablar?" Dijo Kite aún sorprendido. "Nunca había visto a un solo animal hablar como si nada la lengua humana, esto es algo completamente nuevo en la ciencia, es sorprendente"

"Las cosas como la ciencia o los aparatos no son de mi agrado muchacho, así que ni se te ocurra experimentar o saber cómo se hablar" Dijo el perro. "¿Quiénes son un ustedes? ¿Y qué hacen aquí?"

"Bueno, nosotros venimos de Metal Bey City, Gingka nos invitó al festival beyblade que se hará en la aldea Koma" Dijo Shinobu.

"Pero hemos perdido de vista a Gingka y a Hyoma en el camino, no sabemos dónde están" Dijo Maru.

"Así que conocen a Gingka y a Hyoma..." Dijo el perro. "Demuéstrenmelo"

"¿Como dice?" Dijo Eight.

"Ustedes me están diciendo que conocen a Gingka y a Hyoma, pero ¿cómo puedo saber que es verdad lo que dicen?" La mirada aquel perro comenzó a ser amenazante. "Muchos aquí han venido diciendo conocer a Gingka, pero no han sido más que mentirosos y cobardes, denme una prueba de que es cierto lo que me dicen y tal vez consideraré llevarlos hasta la aldea Koma"

Zero y sus amigos permanecieron callados pensando de alguna forma probar que era verdad lo que decían... Entonces Zero recordó unas palabras que Gingka le dijo aquella noche en el área de construcción antes de la batalla contra Bahamdia.

Zero dio un paso al frente y miro a los ojos aquel perro blanco. "Gingka una vez me ayudó a recordar algo, antes yo solía tener batallas beyblade porque me divertía hacerlo, sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea la batalla que tengo enfrente de mí; recordar todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora junto a mis amigos y rivales, creer en mí mismo, creer en Ifrit..." Zero hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Y también, desde el principio de la batalla hasta el final, debo concentrarme en mi Bey y confiar en que ganaré con mi espíritu Bey"

El perro cerró los ojos y dio una leve sonrisa. "Dime una cosa más muchacho, ¿Crees en esas palabras? ¿Eres capaz de luchar confiando en tu Bey, en tu fuerza, y en tu espíritu Bey como dices?"

"Si, yo creo en esas palabras" Dijo Zero en tono serio.

Después de un momento de silencio, la computadora portátil de Maru sonó de una videollamada. "Es la maestra" Dijo.

Maru activo la computadora portátil y dirigió a sus amigos.

"Hola chicos ¿ya llegaron a la aldea Koma?" Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

"Sobre eso..." Dijo Ren. "No hemos podido llegar todavía"

"¿Porque? ¿Acaso Gingka cayó en una trampa de nuevo o que ocurre?" Dijo Madoka, puso una mano en su frente como si fuera a decir, no de nuevo.

"No más bien-" Dijo Eight pero no pudo terminar su frase debido a que Madoka habló.

"Hokuto, ¿eres tú?" Dijo cambiando su mirada a ser una sonriente de nuevo. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Hola Madoka" Dijo Hokuto.

"Maestra, ¿conoce al perro que está aquí?" Pregunto Maru sorprendida del rápido reconocimiento de Madoka hacia un amigo.

"Si, es un amigo de Gingka y también es uno de los guardianes que protegen la aldea Koma" Dijo Madoka y se detuvo un momento. "Esperen si Hokuto está con ustedes ¿dónde está Gingka?"

"Sobre eso, lo hemos perdido de vista, hace rato también nos encontramos con Hyoma pero también se fue y luego unas personas que no nos dejaban entrar a la aldea" Dijo Shinobu.

"Mmm..." Madoka se detuvo a pensar. _"¿Que le habrá pasado a Gingka y a Hyoma? ¿Y porque dejaron a Zero y los demás así de repente?"_

Sin embargo Hokuto volvió a hablar. "Bueno, ahora que sé que ustedes son de confianza, los llevaré hasta la aldea, no te preocupes Madoka me aseguraré de que lleguen a salvo, después de todo sólo estamos a un par de metros de la entrada a la aldea"

"Muchas gracias Hokuto, chicos cuídense estaré aquí por si me necesitan y me avisan cuando Gingka y Hyoma estén de vuelta" Dijo Madoka.

"Por supuesto Maestra" Dijo Maru, con esto la videollamada se terminó.

Hokuto guió a Zero y sus amigos hasta la entrada de la aldea, les explico a Chizu, a Haru y a Subaru que no eran enemigos, con esto Zero y sus amigos llegaron a salvo a Koma, pero ¿que sería de Gingka y Hyoma? ¿Estarán bien por su cuenta? ¿Y porque estaban tan preocupados? ¿Quiénes son "ellos" de los que hablaban?

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen algo que decir o algún consejo déjenlo en los reviews, eso es todo Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka y Zero: Feliz A** **ño nuevo a todos!**


	6. Lo que acecha sale a la luz

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, la razón por la que estuve ausente no solo fue por atender asuntos afuera, si no que para mi sorpresa, mi compu no funciono un tiempo jaja, vaya que forma de empezar el año... Lol**

 **En fin espero que les guste este capitulo, por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Una vez llegando a la aldea, Zero y sus amigos lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que Gingka y Hyoma regresarán, Hokuto dejo descansar a los jóvenes bladers junto a la fuente de agua en el centro de la aldea Koma, sin embargo debido a las circunstancias Hokuto les prohibió salir de la aldea.

"Pero Hokuto, ¿que es lo que está pasando? ¿Acaso hay peligro?" Pregunto Zero levantándose del suelo junto a la fuente.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo darles esa información, no a menos de que Ryo o Gingka me lo permitan" Dijo Hokuto desviando la mirada de los ojos de Zero.

"Pero-" Protestó Shinobu si embargo Hokuto lo interrumpió.

"¡Sólo permanezcan aquí!" Alzó la voz como si estuviera al límite de su paciencia, sin embargo Shinobu pudo ver que en los ojos de Hokuto no expresaban enojo, sino preocupación y miedo. Con eso Shinobu decidió permanecer callado.

Hokuto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo mientras caminaba dijo: "En un rato vuelvo, no se muevan de aquí por favor"

Cuando Hokuto se alejó se escucho un suspiro de la pelirubia.

"¿Que vamos a hacer? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando..." Dijo Ren sentándose junto a la fuente y recargar su cabeza sobre sus manos.

"Y parece que llegamos en mal momento" Dijo Kite mirando alrededor.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso hermano mayor?" Pregunto Eight.

"Chicos, miren a su alrededor" Dijo Kite e hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "La gente de la aldea está demasiado nerviosa, y dudo que sólo sea esta situación que los tenga de esa forma"

Zero miro su entorno, era cierto muchas personas se veían nerviosas, sin embargo parecía que algo más los tenia intrigados, ya que cuando abrían la puerta de cualquier lugar ya sea para salir o entrar siempre se fijaban si no había algo a su alrededor. Como si algo los acechará...

"¿Porque tengo la impresión de que alguien nos está observando?" Pensó Shinobu, miro a su alrededor sin embargo no podía encontrar quien o que los observaba.

* * *

Eight desvío la mirada hacia el cielo, de alguna forma el cielo que antes estaba despejado ahora se había cubierto de nubes grises, como si en cualquier momento empezaría a llover, sin embargo su atención se dirigió al bosque que rodea la aldea, parecía que cualquiera se pudiera perder una vez entrando en ella. El peliazul noto que algunos arbustos se movieron, de ellos salió un pequeño zorro de color amarillo; cuando el pequeño zorro se percata de la mirada de Eight se volvió a esconder. Eight se escabulló poco a poco alejándose de la fuente hasta llegar a los arbustos donde vio al zorro, sin embargo ya no estaba ahí.

"No creo que sea buena idea adentrarme por mi cuenta al bosque, mi hermano mayor se enfadaría" Pensó Eight alejándose un poco de los arbustos.

De pronto se escuchó un chillido, Eight se dio la vuelta para ver que había sido, pero desde donde estaba de pie no se podía ver mucho, se acerco de nuevo y sintió una fuerza que lo jalo adentro al bosque.

* * *

"Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar a que Gingka nos diga lo que está pasando por aquí" Dijo Zero.

"Pero, ya se ha demorado mucho ¿no creen?" Dijo Maru "Además no sabemos en qué momento se separó de nosotros e incluso se nota la preocupación de Hokuto acerca de eso"

"Oigan disculpen por lo que pasó en la entrada" Se escuchó alguien decir. Zero y sus amigos se voltearon y vieron que era Chizu

"Señora Chizu" Dijo Shinobu. "¿De que está hablando?"

"Me refiero a en el momento cuando llegaron a la aldea, Haru a veces se pone muy grosero cuando gente de afuera llega" Chizu suspiro. "Es demasiado terco y se enoja mucho, no le hagan mucho caso a lo que diga jaja"

"No se preocupe señora Chizu, comprendemos que a veces hay personas así" Dijo Maru "Pero está bien"

"¿Mm?, Oigan ¿no había un niño de cabello azul con ustedes?" Pregunto Chizu.

"¿Se refiere a Eight? Él está..." Dice Kite, mira a su alrededor pero no encontró a su hermano. "¡Eight! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Eight!"

"Kite, tranquilo lo encontraremos" Dice Ren.

"No pudo haber ido muy lejos hace tan sólo un momento estaba con nosotros" Dijo Shinobu.

"Deberíamos separarnos y buscar" Dice Chizu "Pero no dejaré que vayan solos, ustedes no conocen el lugar y se perderían con facilidad"

"¿Pero cómo? No puedes acompañarnos a todos" Dijo Maru.

"Eso no será un problema" Se escuchó alguien decir.

"Haru, Subaru" Dijo Chizu, estaba sorprendida de ver a sus compañeros. "¿Nos van a ayudar?"

"Esta será la única vez que ayudaré a estos niños" Dijo Haru en un tono muy gruñón. "Mientras más pronto esto se acabe, ellos se podrán ir de la aldea"

Subaru simplemente permaneció callado, pero su silencio era suficiente para decir que estaba de acuerdo con Haru.

Chizu solamente suspiro y dijo: "Muy bien nos dividiremos en tres grupos, Ren y Shinobu irán con Subaru, Kite irá con Haru, Zero y Maru vendrán conmigo"

Todos asintieron y cada uno fue acompañado por un aldeano, ellos conocen la zona mejor que nadie, sin embargo Zero y sus amigos no estaban seguros de confiar del todo en ellos.

* * *

Ren, Shinobu y Subaru se encontraban buscando en las casas del norte y este pero lo único que podían encontrar eran las miradas llenas de angustia de los aldeanos que miraban por el rabillo de la puerta o abrían un poco las cortinas para ver quién o qué había afuera.

"Oye Subaru, ¿qué es lo que está pasando por aquí? La gente parece nerviosa" Ren no pudo evitar preguntar ante la situación.

Subaru tiene una mirada seria y sus ojos azul oscuro casi negros, miraron de reojo a Ren y a Shinobu, se voltea y levantó la vista al cielo. Sus palabras parecían dirigidas al viento ya que apenas y se escucharon.

"Las personas de aquí no están acostumbradas a hablar con gente de afuera, y mucho menos recibirlas"

Shinobu sintió sospecha de Subaru, ese no podría ser el único motivo, desde el momento en que Hyoma habló con Gingka parecía algo más que un simple problema con las visitas del exterior, había algo más y tenían que saberlo.

"Subaru, ¿acaso hay algo más afuera?" Pregunto Shinobu, su voz parecía dirigirse seriamente hacia el pelinegro.

Subaru miro fijamente a Shinobu como si en vez de una pregunta fuera un interrogatorio, en respuesta el pelinegro cerro los ojos, se dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando por las casas y se le escucho decir claramente "Nada de lo que ustedes deberían preocuparse"

Ren no perdió el tiempo y lo siguio, también sentía que de alguna forma estaba ocultando algo, la pelirubia hace una señal a su amigo con la mano para que sigan su caminando, fue entonces que Subaru se detuvo.

"¿Que ocurre-?" Dijo Ren pero luego una mano de Subaru le tapa la boca.

"Silencio y vayan detrás de esa casa, ahora" Dice Subaru en voz baja mientras señalaba una casa a unos 18 metros de ellos. Ren y Shinobu dudan por un instante pero luego el pelinegro voltea a verlos, su mirada ha cambiado, ahora se veía amenazante y furioso. "Hagan lo que les digo" Susurro, casi parecían inaudibles esas palabras.

Ante esto Ren y Shinobu se esconden detrás de una casa pintada del blanco con gris y marrón en las orillas. Subaru permaneció de pie enfrente.

Lentamente, con cuidado levanta su brazo izquierdo y formó el número tres con sus dedos. Al instante todos los aldeanos que estaban mirando por el rabillo de la puerta o detrás de las cortinas se alejaron, se escuchó el sonido metálico de las cerraduras en las puertas y ventanas, como si fuese una tormenta salvaje lo que estaba a punto de llegar o peor tal vez un huracán. Lentamente la misma mano que había estado levantada en el aire para formar aquella señal se dirigió a su cintura donde están sus cinturones que llevan su equipo beyblade.

 _Diez segundos... No pasa nada..._

 _Nueve segundos... El lanzador ya está listo_

 _Ocho segundos... ¿El suelo se movió? ¿O ha sido mi imaginación?_

 _Siete segundos... Se escuchan pisadas._

 _Seis segundos... Algo se acerca, y es grande._

 _Cinco segundos... ¿Dónde esta?_

 _Cuatro segundos... Se detiene._

 _Tres segundos... ¿Se fue? Lo que haya sido_

 _Dos segundos... No, algo no está bien. La tensión se siente en el aire._

 _Un segundo... Sé que te escondes, sal de una vez_

 _Cero... Aquí viene..._

De la nada una sombra golpeó en la espalda de Subaru, haciendo que él se tambalee y el aire salga de sus pulmones del impacto, sin embargo logra recuperar la postura y levantó el lanzador rápidamente para lanzar su bey. El bey de Subaru era Nightmare Wolf, las cinco garras que están en el eje de rotación hacen que cada ataque sea muy fuerte, el cristal es de color azul oscuro del elemento tierra, la punta de rendimiento es especial para lugares rocosos, no importa cuál fuera el obstáculo siempre podría pasar sobre el, el chrome wheel posee tres placas que parecen formar un pequeño muro, pero realmente son los colmillos de Wolf.

"¡Usa tus colmillos Nightmare Wolf! ¡Y aleja a esa bestia!" Dice Subaru, su bey obedece y aparece en su forma bestia, aquel lobo es de color azul oscuro como la noche, sus ojos amarillos y posee una armadura alrededor de su cuerpo hasta el cuello, por su cola y cerca de sus patas, por separado tenía un casco que era la medida exacta de su cabeza. Wolf revela sus colmillos y logro atacar a la sombra que grito de dolor, pero entonces la sombra se elevó más hacia el cielo y comenzó a dar vueltas por encima de Wolf, para luego caer en picada y golpear al Bey de Subaru.

"¡Wolf!" Grito Subaru al ver que el daño que causó esa sombra era enorme. Pero aún así Wolf pudo resistir el ataque y aún permanece de pie para continuar.

Sin embargo la sombra enfrente de ellos, comienza a actuar rara... Esta soltó un grito ahogado, para luego chillar. El sonido era tan ensordecedor que casi rompe las ventanas de las casas. Shinobu y Ren a pesar de haberse tapado los oídos, no pudieron proteger sus oídos de aquel sonido tan desgarrador.

Cuando Subaru levanta la vista, aquella sombra comenzó a estremecerse, entonces cambio de forma al de un animal...No al de un Bey...

La sombra tomo la misma forma a que Nightmare Wolf, sin embargo esta se ve más siniestra, la armadura de la sombra tenía marcas como si fuera fuego, las garras y colmillos más afilados como navajas, y los ojos rojos como la sangre, llenos de odio y dolor.

Estaba claro, las cosas se iban a poner peor; la sombra corrió hacia el bey de Subaru comenzó a atacar sin piedad, Wolf también contraatacó sin embargo sus ataques no hacían efecto alguno en la sombra, Wolf esquivo los ataques de la sombra ya que si no podía atracarlo lo mejor era agotar su resistencia ¿pero por cuanto duraría?

"¿Shinobu que hacemos? No podemos dejarle todo a Subaru, además esa cosa le está haciendo gran daño a su bey" Dijo Ren preocupada.

Shinobu no contestó, pero sabía que era cierto, no podían dejarle todo a Subaru, ya que en algún momento quedaría en un callejón sin salida. Shinobu vio el bey de Subaru, unas partes ya se habían destrozado del Chrome Wheel, ya no le que quedaba mucho tiempo...

"Sígueme Ren" Dijo Shinobu, con esto se escabullen detrás de la casa hasta la parte de enfrente. Una vez llegando Shinobu mueve su mano hacia su estuche de Bey donde tiene a Salamander y preparó su lanzador. Miro de reojo a Ren y dijo. "Lucharemos junto a Subaru, ¿estas lista Ren?"

"No necesito más información" Dijo Ren preparando su bey y lanzador.

Al poco tiempo ambos apuntaron a la sombra con sus lanzadores y al mismo tiempo lanzaron sus beys al ataque. Subaru se volteó con sorpresa a ver a los dos jóvenes bladers unirse a él en la batalla contra aquella sombra.

"Les dije que se quedarán detrás de esa casa" Dice Subaru molesto, en su mirada no sólo se ve la furia, también la preocupación y sobre todo miedo.

"No dejaremos que luches sólo contra esa cosa" Grito Ren molesta. "No sabemos qué diablos está pasando aquí pero al menos dejen que hagamos un intento de ayudarlos"

"Es cierto" Aclaro Shinobu. "Somos bladers, si uno de nosotros necesita ayuda no lo abandonamos, en cambio debemos unir nuestras fuerzas"

Subaru permaneció callado, por una vez, desde que vio llegar a Zero y sus amigos a la aldea nunca había conocido a bladers tan llenos de espíritu, sin embargo era el miedo y sobre todo la desconfianza lo que había hecho a Subaru volverse distante a cualquier persona que se llegaba a las orillas de la aldea. Shinobu tenía razón, había que unir fuerzas si querían derrotar aquella sombra llena de odio que desea lastimar a los demás.

"De acuerdo, no me hago responsable de las lesiones, conste que se los advertí" Dijo Subaru, más que un regaño parecía sarcasmo.

"Por mi esta bien" Dice Ren mientras que a Shinobu su sonrisa es apenas visible.

"¡En ese caso, Wolf!" Grita Subaru enviando a su bey a atacar a la sombra, Wolf volvió a su forma bestia y logro hacerle un golpe certero a la sombra.

"¡Ataca Salamander!" Grito Shinobu enviando su bey a atacar, Salamander salió en forma bestia y logro detener los ataques de la sombra para luego con una de los cuchillos logrará contraatacar sin problemas haciendo retroceder a la sombra.

"¡Vuela Phoenix!" Grito Ren su bey dio un salto para volar en el cielo unos instantes antes de caer en picada sobre la sombra.

La sombra grito de dolor antes de derribarse en el suelo, poco a poco se desvaneció la forma bestia de Wolf que había imitado sólo para volverse lo que fue desde el principio. Las bestias beys de Wolf, Salamander y Phoenix se desvanecen para volver a su forma original, para luego dar un salto y llegar a las manos de sus bladers. Sin embargo justo cuando guardaron sus beys en el estuche, la sombra se volvió a levantar pero eso no era lo único que les sorprendió.

 ** _"Lárguense de aquí"_** Dice la sombra, sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaron con más intensidad que cuando se enfrentaron a ella. Su voz suena a la de un hombre pero muy distorsionada.

"¿Cómo dices?" Pregunto Shinobu aún sorprendido de escuchar hablar a la sombra.

 _ **"¡Ustedes humanos tercos, lárguense de aquí!**_ " Dice la sombra levantándose y poco a poco comenzó a flotar.

"¡¿Porque deberíamos escucharte?! ¡Atacaste a nuestro amigo y también a nosotros, escúchanos a nosotros y sean ustedes quienes se vayan de aquí!" Grito Subaru. Shinobu por un instante pareció sorprendido de la reacción de Subaru.

 _ **"Que humano tan ignorante, ciego por la furia que lo único que hará su terquedad será quitarle la vida"**_ Dice la sombra casi en tono burlón pero parecía mas a desprecio.

"¡No digas tonterías, y ya lárgate de aquí!" Grito Subaru.

 _ **"Algún día tú y los demás humanos lo lamentarán y serán ahogados en sus propias penas"**_ Dijo la sombra antes de volar hacia las profundidades del bosque.

* * *

 **Okey, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en serio lamento mucho mi ausencia, pero ahora las cosas se han vuelto mas difíciles, lo siento. Cuídense mucho, si tienen algún consejo o algún comentario déjenlo en los reviews. Eso es todo Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: ¿Que pasa?**

 **Arimo: Solo problemas tecnicos... -Susurra- Eso creo...**


	7. Mas secretos

**¡Holis aquí Arimo! ¡Por fin estoy de vuelta! XD. No puedo creer que ya haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribi por aquí, ya me tocaba actualizar jeje, los tiempos difíciles no dejan de ir y venir, tanto así que cuando te das cuenta ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. En fin, ¿me extrañaron?. Espero que les haya ido bien. Por lo mientras disfruten de esta historia please...**

 **Por cierto, Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece...**

* * *

 _Mientras en algún lugar del bosque de Koma..._

"Agh... Hyoma ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Gingka cuando se levantó del suelo y miro a su amigo de la infancia inconsciente a su lado derecho. "Hyoma, respóndeme" El pelirrojo sacudió el hombro de su amigo para despertarlo, a pesar de que no se despertó escucho leves gemidos que Hyoma hizo en un intento de poner resistencia y levantarse.

"Que alivio..." Dijo Gingka, sin embargo no era buen momento para descansar o para detenerse a pensar, el pelirrojo levantó la vista a su entorno, estaban cerca de la aldea, a sólo unos 30 metros de la entrada. Tomando el brazo de Hyoma con cuidado y apoyarlo sobre su hombro, Gingka camino despacio por el bosque, su cuerpo le dolía como si cientos de agujas estuvieran enterradas en su piel y a cada paso que daba sentía que le quemaba. Tenía cortadas y rasguños en todo su cuerpo, pero no se detuvo a ver los detalles, lo que le importaba ahora era que su amigo tuviera atención médica de inmediato.

"Por favor Hyoma, aguanta" Pensó Gingka mientras seguía caminando despacio. Al dar otro paso más el pelirrojo escucho un chillido a distancia de donde estaba de pie. "No puede ser... Vienen más..."

* * *

 _Mientras en la aldea Koma..._

Kite se encontraba caminando con Haru cerca de la fuente donde se pueden ver algunos puestos de comercio, ya sea frutas y vegetales, pescado y medicina.

"¿En la aldea también tienen tiendas?" Pregunto Kite, que para su sorpresa cuando llegaron no estaban esos puestos instalados ahí. O al menos no puso mucha atención como ahora.

Haru miro por un momento a Kite antes de responder "Claro que si niño, ¿creías que no tenemos tiendas?"

Kite pudo notar el tono de fastidio de Haru pero no se redujo a su nivel a contestar agresivamente, en cambio apartó la mirada un momento antes de contestar. "Yo no pensaba nada de eso, sólo me pareció curioso, no las había visto"

"Deberías cambiarte los lentes para que pongas más atención a tu alrededor niño, por eso tal vez fuiste muy descuidado como para perder de vista a tu hermano" Dijo Haru, esas palabras fueron suficientes para romper el hilo de la paciencia de Kite, en parte el hombre mayor de pelicastaño tenía razón, perder de vista a Eight era el error más grande que sentía haber cometido Kite como hermano mayor.

"No necesito que me recuerdes el cómo llegamos a esto, sólo espero encontrar a Eight pronto" Cuando Kite dijo esas palabras se adelantó al caminar, en cierta forma inconsciente quería alejarse de Haru.

"Tch, ¿porque me ha tocado caminar con él?" Se preguntó a si mismo Kite en su mente.

Haru por su parte se dio media vuelta y miro a su alrededor como si estuviera esperando un ataque, sin embargo no pasó nada. Cuando se volvió a girar para ver a Kite noto que lo había perdido de vista.

"Tch, ¿cómo rayos me he metido en esto? Primero estos niños llegan a la aldea como si nada, después la desaparición de un niño y ahora esto" Pensó Haru entre gruñidos. "Gingka ¿cuantas veces te tengo que recordar que a la aldea no puede venir cualquiera?, ¿acaso no te lo estás tomando en serio?"

Cuando Haru llegó al otro lado del puente vio a Kite de pie junto a los arbustos y levantó algo del suelo.

"Oye niño, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Acaso tampoco escuchaste que nuestro lugar de vigilancia es allá?" Dijo Haru aún más molesto que antes, pero para su sorpresa Kite no se inmutó, siguió de pie enfrente de los arbustos. Haru noto que algo no estaba bien así que se acercó a ver lo que Kite sostenía en sus manos...

"Estos son los audífonos de Eight... Él... Esta en el bosque" Dijo Kite en susurro apenas audible, por un momento sus manos le temblaron ya que una parte de él le decía que algo malo le pudo haber sucedido a su hermano.

Haru no era un hombre que pudiera consolar niños, pero aun así podía sentir la preocupación de Kite por su hermano, así que dio un suspiro y puso una mano en el hombro de Kite.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Chizu y esos dos niños lo encontrarán" Dijo Haru.

Sin embargo su silencio no duró mucho ya que se escuchó un chillido en las orillas del bosque cerca donde Kite se encontraba de pie, rápidamente Haru reaccionó.

"¡Apártate!" Haru tomo de los hombros de Kite y lo tiro al suelo, al momento en que lo empujo una sombra salió disparada de los arbustos y chocó contra la fuente de agua. Rápidamente la sombra se levantó y miro a Haru y a Kite, para luego soltar un grito desgarrador.

"¡¿Que rayos es esa cosa?!" Grito Kite sorprendido de aquella criatura que salió de la nada enfrente de sus narices.

Haru por supuesto parte levantó el lanzador contra la sombra. "Oye niño ¿sabes luchar? Porque si no sabes es mejor que no me estorbes"

Kite rápidamente se puso de pie y también levantó su lanzador. "No se que está pasando aquí, pero si esa cosa tiene alguna pista de donde podría estar Eight, ¡la derrotaré!" Pensó Kite.

"Muy bien niño, en ese caso después de la cuenta regresiva, debemos atacarlo hasta hacerlo usar toda su energía, ¿entendido?" Dijo Haru.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip"

Una vez que Kite y Haru lanzaron sus beys la sombra salto de la fuente y aterrizó sobre la tierra, desde sus costados se formaron brazos, sus garras afiladas como cuchillos penetraron el suelo como si creará defensa para los ataques de ambos beys.

Las bestias Bey salieron, el bey de Haru era un Bandid Orso, el Chrome Wheel de Orso parecía un enorme muro el metal mas del que estaba hecho, se veía mucho más grueso que cualquier Bey, incluso más grueso que el Golem de Yoshio; el cristal wheel de Orso era de un color verde claro, cerca del color de las hojas de los árboles en pleno verano, el eje de rotación era firme, no tenía ninguna garra, simplemente era un muro, demostrando que tenía más defensa y resistencia de lo que ya aparentaba. La punta de rendimiento era de defensa eterna, grueso y realmente equilibrado.

Leviatán y Orso se van directo a la sombra, sin embargo ninguno de los beys ataca a la sombra, ya que tomaron postura defensiva. La sombra miraba atentamente ambos beys que giraban alrededor de sí mismo, sus ojos rojos como la sangre se fijó detenidamente en el bey de Kite, en ese instante la sombra se estremeció y soltó un grito ahogado, para luego hacer un chillido insoportable. Kite y Haru se taparon los oídos pero aun así no fue suficiente, el sonido logro ser tan fuerte que parecía que dejaría sordo a cualquiera que fuera muy sensible en especial en los oídos.

La sombra no se soltó del suelo, pero no paraba de retorcerse, entonces cambio de forma... La sombra tomo la forma del espíritu de Leviatán...

Sin embargo, la nueva forma de la sombra era aún más siniestra que la del propio Leviatán. Esta ahora había crecido 3 metros más alto que el propio espíritu era de tamaño. La armadura que poseía era de color púrpura oscuro, con detalles rojos en las orillas de la armadura, la parte del casco había un símbolo que no era posible de ver del todo, Kite pudo distinguir sólo una pequeña parte de aquel símbolo, era el símbolo de un cristal.

La sombra levantó una de sus garras y golpeó al bey de Kite, sin embargo no se detuvo ahí, la sombra golpeó también el bey de Haru, ambos beys retrocedieron pero aún después del impacto seguían girando en forma defensiva.

"¡Leviatán!" Grito Kite.

"¡Orso!" Grito Haru.

Sin embargo Kite estaba perdiendo la calma más rápido de lo normal, entonces gruñó en voz baja y levantó su mano derecha.

"No se que es esa cosa, ni como ha logrado tomar la forma de mi bey, pero... ¡Si le has hecho algo a Eight lo pagarás muy caro!"

Pero antes de que realizará una acción o diera una orden a su bey Haru le tomó del hombro y miro directamente a los ojos a Kite.

"Cálmate niño" Dijo Haru con toda la calma que pudo reunir. "Lo que quiere esa cosa es provocarnos, si nos dejamos engañar entonces lo único que harás es que no podamos conseguir una pista de tu hermano, y no sólo eso, ¡también pondrías en peligro a la gente si dejas que esa cosa corra sin control alrededor de la aldea! Así que de una vez te calmas o no llegaremos a nada!

Kite volvió a gruñir en voz baja y levantó la mirada a Haru.

"¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos? Esa cosa a pesar de haber tomado la forma de mi bey, su poder de ataque es realmente fuerte" Dijo Kite analizando lo reciente.

Haru se detuvo a pensar un momento y vio las garras de la sombra, se volvieron a aferrar al suelo, sus garras estaban tan fuertemente clavadas en la tierra que hasta parecía que sería imposible derrumbarlo de frente. Fue en ese momento en que un pensamiento cruzó por su mente...

"Acaso es..." Dijo Haru "Por lo visto esa cosa, se aferra a la tierra para mantener su defensa, si le quitamos esa defensa..."

"Se volverá vulnerable a cualquier ataque..." Dijo Kite terminando la frase de Haru. "Tengo una idea, pero necesito de su ayuda señor Haru"

Haru lo miro por instante dudando del joven que tenía enfrente de el, pero aunque odiaba admitirlo sabía que no podría arrebatarle la defensa a la sombra por su propia cuenta, necesitaba ayuda, aunque fuera la de un niño...

"¿Que planeas hacer niño?" Pregunto Haru.

"Orso tiene un gran nivel de defensa, pensaba hacer que los ataques lleguen a Orso, pero no es necesario recibirlos todos, si requiere el momento es mejor esquivarlos o atacar para bloquearlo, y mientras eso pasa yo enviaré a Leviatán a atacar los puntos fuertes de la garra derecha, cuando se debilite ese brazo yo tomare la batalla, entonces su bey atacara el brazo izquierdo para debilitarlo, pero tomé en cuenta esto, cada vez que hacemos un daño a cada uno de los brazos no sólo estamos haciendo que esa cosa pierda defensa, sino también la resistencia, cuando ambos puntos estén débiles, también esa cosa lo estará, será vulnerable a cualquier ataque que reciba" Dijo Kite, al dar la explicación por un momento sorprendió a Haru.

"De acuerdo niño, hagámoslo" Dijo Haru y con esto el da un paso hacia la sombra. "¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué tal si te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?!"

Con esto Haru envío su bey a permanecer en modo defensivo mientras la sombra lo ataco, pero afortunadamente esos ataques no le causaban tanto daño a Orso como se lo esperaba, la sombra por más que usaba sus garras para hacerle daño a Orso no podía contra la alta defensa que le proporcionaba el eje de rotación y la punta de rendimiento. Por su parte Kite envió su bey a escabullirse detrás de la sombra y cuando vio que la garra derecha de la sombra descendió devuelta al suelo para obtener más defensa, Leviatán se lanzó a golpearlo debajo del brazo, con esto la sombra soltó un chillido de dolor, pero en ese instante la sombra se dio la vi y estaba dispuesto a atacar a Leviatán.

"¡SAL DE AHI AHORA!" Grito Haru alarmado.

"¡Let it Rip!" Se escucho desde lo lejos. Wolf, Saramanda y Phoenix aparecieron y atacaron a la sombra para proteger a Leviatán del ataque

En ese momento Subaru, Shinobu y Ren estaban de pie junto a la fuente que había quedado destrozada aún sosteniendo los lanzadores beyblade en sus manos.

"Parece que llegamos a tiempo" Dijo Shinobu. "Kite, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, gracias chicos" Dijo Kite, de nuevo se detuvo a mirar a la sombra para luego mirar a sus amigos.

"Chicos, necesito de su ayuda, esa cosa tiene una alta defensa y resistencia, necesitamos quitarle esos atributos si queremos derrotarlo"

"Lo haremos" Dijo Ren, Shinobu por su parte sólo asintió en silencio al igual que Subaru.

"Shinobu ayuda a Haru con la resistencia de Saramanda, de esa forma agotaremos su energía más rápido" Dijo Kite. "Ren y Subaru, ayúdenme con los ataques hacia los brazos de esa criatura, está obteniendo más defensa y resistencia mientras se mantenga firme sobre la tierra, debemos quitarle su mayor beneficio"

"De acuerdo" Dijeron todos.

Shinobu logro llegar hasta Haru para brindarle su ayuda con la resistencia de Saramanda, mientras que Ren, Subaru y Kite se encargaron de poner fin a la defensa de la sombra. Mientras más atacaban los beys la sombra cada vez que se movía parecía tambalearse, era señal de que ya había perdido mucha energía, cuando entonces, que un último ataque de parte del Bey de Kite hizo que la sombra soltara un grito desgarrador antes de caer al suelo en señal de derrota.

"¿Lo logramos?" Pregunto Ren.

"Vayanse..." Se escuchó. "Por favor..."

"¿Q-quien dijo eso?" Pregunto Kite, fue entonces que miro hacia abajo y vio que la sombra abrió los ojos, pero en ellos no había maldad, era miedo lo que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos de color rojo.

"Por favor... Salgan de aquí... Sálvense... No terminen... Como nosotros..." Seguía susurrando la sombra, su voz se escuchaba distorsionada.

"¿De que estás hablando? ¡¿Dónde esta Eight?! ¡¿Dónde lo tienen?!" Kite Pregunto casi gritando por dentro se sentía desesperado, quiera encontrar a su hermano, pero lo que más le sorprendió de ese día fue que la propia sombra que los había atacado hace unos momentos con tal vez dispuesto a hacerle más que unos simples rasguños, estaba diciendo que los quiere poner a salvo de algún peligro, ¿pero de que peligro? ¿Que acaso ellos no son el verdadero peligro?

"Espera" Dijo Shinobu y dio un paso al frente de la sombra. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Que son ustedes?"

La sombra ya casi no tenía fuerzas para hablar, pero lentamente y con cuidado trato de abrir la boca para hablar, su voz casi se escuchó como el de una niña.

"Aquí... Un mal se ha desatado... Uno que nosotros pensábamos que... Había sido sellado junto con L-Drago... Pero... Ahora sabemos que... No podíamos estar más equivocados... Desde aquel día en que se lo llevaron... A L-Drago en aquella noche... El mal que había sido sellado con él en el monte Hagane... Fue liberado... Pero no apareció afectarnos... Hasta ahora..." La sombra mientras hablaba parecía llorar, y por un instante Shinobu vio que los ojos de la sombra se tornaron verdes, como si fueran los ojos de un humano y no el de una bestia.

"¿Estás hablando de...?" Dijo Subaru casi en shock por no creer en lo que había dicho aquella sombra, y lo mismo parecía estar pensando Haru mientras escuchaba.

"Por favor... Salvense..." Eso fue lo último que dijo la sombra antes de desvanecerse lentamente. Parecía estar llorando mientras se desvanecía.

Kite, Haru, Subaru, Ren y Shinobu observaron como la sombra se desvanecía, y cuando ya no quedaba ningún rastro de ella, hubo un profundo silencio en el ambiente, algo estaba pasando ahí, algo que sólo los aldeanos sabían y no hablaban de ello, ¿un mal sellado que despertó? ¿A que se refería? Se preguntaron los tres jóvenes bladers que aún recordaron las palabras de aquella sombra.

* * *

 _Mientras en la entrada de la aldea..._

"Hokuto, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos ya?" Dijo un joven de cabello castaño.

"Cálmate, estoy seguro de que regresarán pronto" Dijo Hokuto.

"¡Hokuto miré allá!" Dijo una chica de cabello negro y corto por arriba de los hombros, señalando con la mano hacia delante.

A distancia se distinguía una figura humana, no eran dos, Hokuto tuvo que agudizar su vista para ver quienes eran, tenían que asegurarse de que no fueran enemigos. Pero entonces decidió acercarse y casi sintió que dejó de respirar.

"¡Gingka! ¡Hyoma!" Grito Hokuto.

"Hokuto..." Dijo Gingka se veía cansado pero aun así, sonrió levemente. "Me alegro mucho de verte... "

"¡¿Gingka que les pasó?!" Pregunto Hokuto

"No hay tiempo de explicaciones por ahora Hokuto, Hyoma necesita atención médica y pronto"

"De acuerdo, pero después de esto me tendrás que dar varias explicaciones muchacho" Dijo Hokuto y los dos jóvenes de la entrada se acercaron para ayudar a Gingka y a Hyoma.

"Dime una cosa Hokuto..." Susurro Gingka. "Zero y los demás... ¿Están aquí?"

"Si, están aquí. Los he dejado en la fuente, al cuidado de Chizu"

"Me alegro..." Dijo Gingka y sonrió aliviado.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por este capitulo ¿les ha gustado?, pueden dejarme un comentario de que tal les ha parecido, en fin yo me despido por hoy, les deseo un excelente semana Santa, que les vaya bien a todos, bye bye, ¡Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: Ya te habías tardado en volver, creíamos que ya habías pasado al otro lado.**

 **Zero: -Asiente con la cabeza-**

 **Arimo: Nop aun estoy aquí -Se pone a escribir sobre el escritorio con rapidez-**


	8. Recuerdos

**¡Holis aquí Arimo! Bueno, la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haber escrito esta historia, ademas no puedo evitar que de un momento a otro una nueva idea llega a mi cabeza, típico, algunas veces cuando inicias algo a veces ya ni te acuerdas en donde andas. En fin solo espero que disfruten de este capitulo.**

 **Por cierto, Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Mientras en el bosque..._

"No hemos encontrado ningún rastro de Eight por aquí" Pensó Zero. "Ojalá los demás hayan tenido suerte de encontrarlo"

"Bueno" Dijo Chizu deteniendo su caminar. "Al parecer, Eight no está en el bosque, ya hemos caminado por toda el área que rodea a la aldea Koma, temo decir esto niños pero tendremos que regresar, tal vez ya lo hayan encontrado"

"Señora Chizu" Dijo Maru "Nosotros lamentamos mucho esto, les hemos causado muchos problemas hoy"

Tanto Chizu como Zero estaban sorprendidos de las palabras de la pequeña pelirosada, Chizu hace una pequeña sonrisa suave y hablo.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada, a veces pueden pasar estas cosas y no siempre estamos preparados para algo así" Chizu se agacho hasta que sus ojos miraban directamente los de Maru. "Así que, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien"

Entonces Chizu se percata de algo, no ha tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a Zero y sus amigos por su visita a la aldea Koma, de lo poco que sabe es que Gingka los guio hasta la aldea, pero duda a que los haya llevado por un paseo turístico, venían por algún motivo ¿no?

"Uhh Zero" Dijo Chizu no sabía cómo empezar la pregunta.

"S-si ¿qué pasa?" Dijo Zero quien estaba mirando a los alrededores.

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero... Quería saber por qué están aquí en la aldea Koma" Dijo Chizu poniéndose de pie otra vez, pero su mirada se veía sería.

"Bueno, vera... Gingka nos invitó al festival beyblade que se celebrará pronto o al menos nosotros nada más veníamos a eso, no esperábamos que habría problemas por aquí" Dijo Zero.

Entonces el rostro de Chizu se llenó de alegría. "Ah, entonces vienen a celebrar con nosotros, ¡qué bien! Créanme el Festival es de lo mejor, pero mi parte favorita son las batallas beyblade y los fuegos artificiales" Dijo Chizu muy contenta, casi parecía una niña mientras hablaba. "El festival lo solemos hacer cada año, para celebrar que gracias que la estrella cayó del cielo, y me refiero a un meteorito, podemos disfrutar del beyblade hoy en día, es realmente emocionante el pensar que hay un día dedicado completamente al beyblade, ¿oigan y en la ciudad o en alguna parte del mundo también lo celebran?" Los ojos de Chizu estaban brillando y miraba a Maru y Zero esperando su respuesta.

"Pues... En mi pueblo natal no que yo sepa" Dijo Zero

"En Metal Bey City nunca he visto un día dedicado solamente al beyblade, ni mucho menos le he preguntado a la maestra Madoka o al director sobre eso" Dijo Maru.

"¡Entonces no saben de lo que se están perdiendo, les encantará el Festival!" Dijo Chizu su sonrisa parecía que la rejuvenecía hasta ser una niña de nuevo. "Me alegro mucho de que nos vayan a acompañar"

Zero y Maru se miraron por un momento y sonrieron al ver que Chizu estaba feliz. Y poco después se les formó una gota estilo anime detrás de sus nucas por ver que Chizu ya era una mujer adulta pero actuó por un momento como una niña. _"Bueno nadie está lo suficientemente viejo para algo que yo sepa"_ Pensó Zero.

"Señora Chizu, ¿cuándo se celebrará el Festival?" Pregunto Maru.

Entonces la sonrisa de Chizu se desvaneció y agacho la cabeza. "Pues... Mañana se iba a celebrar"

"¿Iba?" Pregunto Zero.

"Bueno, debido a la situación actual, muchos están considerando que se debe cancelar este año" Dijo Chizu se escuchaba muy deprimida. "No esperábamos que hoy... Ellos aparecieran y... Luego esto" Sus palabras se escuchaban como un susurro.

Zero y Maru miraron en silencio a Chizu, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Quiénes son "ellos" de los que habla? ¿Gingka sabía de esto o acaso no lo sabía? Por un momento se sintieron arrepentidos de haber preguntado sobre todo Maru, pero aun así necesitaban respuestas, tenían que saber que pasaba y... También si podían ayudar o hacer algo al respecto. Pero antes de poder decir algo más se escuchó un grito a distancia...

"¡AYUDA!"

Tanto Zero como Maru reconocieron la voz, era Eight, Chizu salió de sus pensamientos y levantó la vista hacia el origen del sonido.

"¡El grito vino de allá!" Dijo Chizu comenzando a correr hacia la dirección donde lo escucho, detrás de ella, Zero y Maru la siguieron.

Pero en cuanto llegaron a la escena apenas podían creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. Una enorme sombra en forma de dragón oriental acorraló a Eight contra un muro de piedra, la sombra tenía una armadura de color negro con morado, las puntas y orillas de la armadura rojas, la armadura cubría especialmente la cabeza y gran parte del cuerpo dejando casi al expuesto la cola y los brazos. Los ojos de la sombra rojos como la sangre daban la impresión de que la bestia quería devorar la vida. Eran muy intimidantes aquellos ojos.

Eight logró escapar de ser acorralado y logro esconderse en una grieta que se encontraba en el muro, fue lo suficientemente pequeña como para que el dragón pudiera llegar a él, por ahora Eight estaba a salvo, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo duraría eso?

Chizu tomando suficiente valor para poder avanzar, levantó su lanzador y apunto hacia el dragón, por un instante sus manos le temblaron, pero recuperó su compostura y en sus ojos se reflejó la determinación.

"Señora Chizu, por favor déjeme ayudarla" Dijo Zero, notando la expresión de Chizu. "Yo también lucharé con usted, no permitiré que luche sola contra esa cosa"

"Pero Zero..." Comenzó a protestar Maru. "Ese dragón se ve que es demasiado fuerte, ¿cómo podrán contra algo así? No es un beyblade como los que hemos enfrentado antes"

"Lo se Maru, pero intentarlo es lo menos que podemos hacer, al menos ahora para salvar a Eight" Dijo Zero. "Señora Chizu por favor déjeme luchar con usted, no aceptaré un no como respuesta"

Chizu por un momento se detuvo a pensar, varias cosas le pasaron por su mente, era demasiado peligroso para Zero, ¿cómo derrotaría por si sola entonces a aquella sombra?, y por último, ¿lograría salvar a Eight a tiempo? Pero cuando estaba a punto de negarse a la petición de Zero, miro a sus ojos, en ellos también había miedo, pero había más fuego de determinación y fuerza, aquellos ojos azules tan jóvenes que sólo conocían una parte del mundo y llenos de inocencia, le recordaron a Chizu los ojos de Gingka, entonces un recuerdo que creyó haber olvidado regreso...

* * *

 _Hace 9 años atrás..._

"¿Gingka en serio te vas?" Pregunto Chizu mientras veía a Gingka empacar algunas cosas en su mochila-lona verde.

"Si Chizu, tengo que hacer esto" Dijo Gingka, no miraba a Chizu, no quería demostrar que no estaba del todo seguro de tomar la decisión. "Tengo que recuperar al bey prohibido y regresarlo a su prisión, si dejo que Ryuga y Doji lleguen a utilizarlo para provocar daño a otros bladers, no habrá quien los detenga"

"Pero Gingka eres sólo un niño, no puedes ir al exterior todavía en busca de un bey oscuro, es demasiado para ti" Dijo Chizu haciendo un intento de convencer a Gingka a cambiar de opinión. "Además acabas de perder a tu padre, por lo menos detente un momento a pensar lo que estás haciendo"

Gingka se dio la vuelta para mirar a Chizu. "No hago esto por venganza si es lo que estás pensando"

Chizu se paralizó, entonces sintió revuelto el estómago, como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento, era la culpa. Ella había visto crecer a Gingka en la aldea, pero no quería que se arriesgará a una misión que tal vez terminaría mal o peor con su espíritu y aquellas enseñanzas que entre todos los aldeanos y Ryo le dedicaban a los jóvenes bladers de la aldea.

"Sé que papá se ha ido" Dijo Gingka. "Sé que ahora soy huérfano y estoy bajo tu cuidado y también el de Hokuto, sé que recuperar a L-Drago es una misión peligrosa que requerirá todo mi esfuerzo y espíritu como blader, pero para hacer eso necesito fortalecerme mas, avanzar como blader y eso no lo puedo lograr si me quedo aquí esperando a que alguien más le haga frente a L-Drago y lo derrote... Por eso, me iré..."

Chizu permaneció callada escuchando atentamente aquel joven que por un momento parecía estar actuando como adulto, pero Chizu sabía que Gingka sólo trataba de ser fuerte, sabía cuán destrozado se sentía Gingka por dentro al saber que su padre, su única familia se había ido y ahora debía enfrentar el mundo solo... No, ella no lo podía permitir, desde esa noche en la que L-Drago se lo llevaron, esa misma noche donde Ryo falleció en el monte Hagane, esa misma noche Chizu tomo la responsabilidad de cuidar y proteger a Gingka.

"Gingka, por favor..." Dijo Chizu y sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. "Por favor, no quiero perderte a ti también, aún no"

Chizu ya no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó a darle un abrazo a Gingka, y susurro. "Le prometí a tu padre que te mantendría a salvo"

Gingka también le devolvió el abrazo a Chizu. "Muchas gracias Chizu, pero por favor déjeme hacer esto, esto lo hago por mi padre y por la aldea, lo que trato de decir es... Que yo también quiero mantenerlos a salvo"

Chizu se separó del abrazo con Gingka y le revolvió el cabello de forma juguetona "¿Porque tuviste que heredar la terquedad de tu padre?"

"No lo se, de hecho yo también a veces me lo pregunto jaja" Gingka se rio. "Además hace tiempo escuche un dicho, de tal padre tal hijo"

Chizu sonrió con tristeza, sabía que Gingka tenía razón, quedarse de brazos cruzados a esperar no era propio de él y no resolvería nada. "Está bien... Te dejaré ir Gingka, pero con una condición..." Chizu agarró unos sobres de cartas que había en un cajón junto a una mesa. "Si te vas por un buen tiempo por lo menos me podrías escribir para saber cómo estás, si necesitas ayuda puedes regresar cuando quieras, pero si me necesitas en cualquier lugar iré corriendo a verte para ayudarte"

Gingka tomo los sobres y sonrió "De acuerdo y gracias Chizu"

A la mañana siguiente Gingka salió de la casa y fue a ver a Hokuto a despedirse, después de eso fue a la casa de Chizu para despedirse de ella, sin embargo no la encontró en su hogar, cosa que preocupo a Gingka. Sin embargo cuando camino afuera de la casa se encontró con Haru.

"Si estás buscando a Chizu vi que desde temprano fue a la colina" Dijo Haru.

"Muchas gracias Haru" Eso fue lo último que dijo Gingka antes de ir corriendo al bosque con todas sus fuerzas que sus piernas le permitieron, fue entonces que llegó a la colina, pero sin rastro de Chizu por ningún lado. Gingka se sentó en el suelo, había una fresca brisa que movió levemente su bufanda y sus cabellos rojos, se preguntó por un instante si Chizu se sintió herida por la idea de dejarlo ir por su cuenta alrededor del país. Pero no, sabía que Chizu no era esa clase de persona que se lamenta todo el tiempo, así que decidió levantarse del suelo y mirar alrededor si había una señal de Chizu.

Cuando Gingka se acercó a los árboles se escucho un crujido como si algo se fuera a romper. Fue entonces que se movió desde donde estaba de pie por si acaso fuera algún animal o simplemente si era Mamoru quien quería saltar con una broma.

"¿Gingka?" Se escuchó.

Cuando Gingka miro hacia arriba, vio que era Chizu quien llevaba en sus brazos unas manzanas que había recolectado.

"¡Señora Chizu!" Gingka se alarmó ya que Chizu ya era un poco mayor como para trepar árboles. "¿Que hace allá arriba? se puede lastimar"

"¿Que hago aquí arriba? Recogiendo tu desayuno" Dijo Chizu mientras se bajó del árbol. "No me esperaba a que te despertarás tan temprano ¿sabes?, pensaba prepararte un pay de manzana y que tomarás un poco de leche, también sería bueno que te llevarás unas manzanas en el camino, quien sabe que cosas te encontrarás en tu camino" Cuando Chizu ya tenía los pies sobre la tierra algunas manzanas se le cayeron al suelo.

"Déjame ayudarte Chizu" Gingka se agacho a recoger las manzanas del suelo.

"No es necesario Gingka, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta" Dijo Chizu.

"No te preocupes Chizu me gusta ayudar, además ni siquiera yo podría con tantas manzanas ¿sabe?" Dijo Gingka cargando las manzanas y sonriendo.

"Está bien, gracias Gingka" Dijo Chizu. "Pero no te irás hasta comer aunque sea una rebanada de pay de manzana"

"Jajaja, está bien me quedaré a desayunar antes de partir" Dijo Gingka sonriendo.

Después de desayunar, Gingka tomo su mochila-lona verde y salió de la casa. Sin embargo Chizu decidió acompañarlo hasta la entrada de la aldea, mientras caminaban entre ellos había un silencio, sabía que no necesitaban decirse algo, ya se habían dicho todo lo que querían. De algo si estaban seguros los dos en ese instante, que no importaba donde se encontraban siempre estarían allí apoyándose cuando lo necesitaran.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Chizu sintió que una memoria de su infancia regreso a su mente.

"¿Sabes Gingka? Tu padre fue un gran amigo mío cuando éramos niños, de hecho de todos nosotros él fue el primero en partir de la aldea para encontrar respuestas, y ahora que te veo a ti, me hace pensar que las respuestas que estás buscando estoy segura de que las encontrarás allá afuera y no aquí al igual que tu padre" Dijo Chizu su voz sonaba muy tierna mientras hablaba. Gingka sintió que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero se contuvo, no quería decepcionar a Chizu.

"Muchas gracias Chizu, prometo que regresaré y derrotaré a L-Drago" Dijo Gingka.

Fue ese momento, en que Chizu grabo en su mente la mirada de Gingka, aquella mirada llena de inocencia que desconocía gran parte del mundo, pero en sus ojos había fuego de determinación y valentía, decidido a enfrentar cualquier desafío. Chizu le sonrió a Gingka mientras lo veía irse caminando por el bosque hasta perderlo de vista.

"Se que lo harás Gingka..." Dijo Chizu en un susurro apenas audible.

* * *

 _En el presente..._

"¡Señora Chizu cuidado!" Grito Zero.

Ese grito fue lo suficiente para sacar a Chizu de sus pensamientos y regresar al presente, vio que la sombra en forma de dragón estaba a punto de golpearla con la cola, pero afortunadamente Chizu logro reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar el ataque. Zero y Maru llegaron a su lado para ver si se había lastimado o no pero Chizu se mantuvo de pie y firme.

"Está bien Zero" Dijo Chizu. "¿Estas listo?"

"Cuente conmigo" Dijo Zero levanto su lanzador y apunto hacia el dragón.

"Maru quédate detrás de nosotros, no queremos que salgas lastimada" Dijo Chizu.

"No se preocupe, me quedaré aquí" Dijo Maru retrocediendo un poco hacia los árboles.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"¡Let it Rip!"

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por este capitulo, la verdad es que quería escribir la lucha de la sombra contra Chizu y Zero, pero lo dejare para otro capitulo, porque luego se hace largo y no me quiero pasar tampoco jaja. En fin que les pareció el capitulo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o algún comentario de esta historia siempre serán recibidos, bien eso es todo ¡Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: ¿Entonces la batalla sera para el siguiente capitulo?**

 **Arimo: Sip, hubiera sido demasiado escribir en un solo capitulo, a veces llega hasta a aburrir no es por nada...**


	9. ¿Todo esta resuelto?

**¡Holis aquí Arimo! Bueno para empezar me tengo que disculpar por aquellos errores ortográficos que hago pasar por alto, y también quería decirles que la verdad agradezco a las personas que me han dado todo su apoyo. Muchas gracias.**

 **Por cierto, Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

La batalla había comenzado, Chizu y Zero habían lanzado sus beys, pero algo no estaba bien y lo pudieron sentir en el aire, fue entonces que miraron a la sombra en forma de dragón, este levantó la cabeza y desató un rugido desgarrador que las ondas del sonido parecían golpear a Chizu y a Zero hasta obligarlos a caer en el suelo. Rápidamente ambos se pusieron de pie.

"Tenemos que hallar la forma de detenerlo" Pensó Zero. "¿Pero qué deberíamos hacer?"

En ese momento algo le llamó la atención a Maru, el Bey de Chizu se veía diferente, así que sacó la computadora portátil de su maleta y lo analizo.

El Bey de Chizu era un Thief Virgo, el Chrome Wheel era de ataque, con cada una de las tres garras le proporcionaba a Virgo la oportunidad de que cada ataque fuera un choque de fuerza, tenía hermosos colores desde el naranja, amarillo, hasta el rojo brillante pero el que más resaltaba definitivamente era el naranja con unos pequeños círculos de color verde y azul cerca de las orillas, el eje de rotación era de ataque y este le permitía tomar gran velocidad para crear ilusiones y más, la punta de rendimiento era de uno muy raro de ver hoy en día, este combina tanto resistencia y ataque, dándole ventaja de velocidad al atacar. Maru se sorprendió al ver el bey, en especial la punta de rendimiento ya que casi nunca se combinan tanto la resistencia como el ataque en uno solo, por un instante Maru se preguntó qué clase de blader era Chizu, pero por ahora no era momento para hablar sobre beyblades, estaban en peligro.

"¡Virgo ataca!" Grito Chizu, de su bey salió el espíritu de una mujer vestida en kimono naranja con rojo y amarillo pero dejando su brazo derecho al descubierto, ella sostenía una katana en su mano derecha sin embargo en la mano izquierda llevaba una daga.

Virgo hirió al dragón en un costado en la derecha, haciendo que se tambalee y soltó un rugido. Cuando el dragón está a punto de golpear a Virgo, Zero se mueve de su posición hasta llegar al otro costado del dragón.

"¡Ataca Ifrit!" Grito Zero, Ifrit aparece en su forma espíritu y con la espada de fuego golpeo al dragón.

Zero llegó a lado de Chizu. "¿Está bien señora Chizu?"

"Si, gracias por cubrirme" Dijo Chizu.

Fue entonces que el dragón se comenzó a acercar a Chizu y a Zero, pero Chizu reaccionó y se movió a la derecha para confundir al dragón y llegar hasta Eight, sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar siquiera al muro de piedra el dragón la golpeó en el estómago con su larga cola. Chizu cayó al suelo, pero dio todas sus fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo.

"Muy bien, ya fue suficiente" Dijo Chizu enojada. "Zero, necesito que envíes a Ifrit detrás del dragón y lo ataques desde la espalda, de esa forma lo debilitaremos más rápido, y no te preocupes yo me encargaré de distraerlo para darte tiempo suficiente para que llegues"

"De acuerdo" Dijo Zero.

"Una cosa más Zero..." Dijo Chizu tomándole del hombro a Zero. "Ten cuidado"

Zero solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza, fue entonces que Chizu se tronó los dedos en señal de que estaba enojada y que ya no dudaría en usar toda su fuerza en ese momento, Zero pudo sentir que la propia presencia de Chizu había cambiado lo cual le hizo sentirse preocupado y sobre todo nervioso. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, Zero se puso en camino detrás del dragón e Ifrit lo siguió detrás de él.

El dragón miro fijamente a Zero con los ojos color sangre de forma amenazante por un instante, hasta que...

"¡¿Hey a donde estas mirando?!" Grito Chizu, el dragón volteó la mirada hacia ella. "Mira, porque tuvieron ustedes que venir aquí a ponernos las cosas difíciles ¿eh?" Chizu puso una mano en su cadera. "¿Saben cuánto estuve esperando para que llegara el Festival beyblade sólo para que me dijeran está misma mañana que hay altas probabilidades de cancelarlo? Miren hoy les he tenido mucha paciencia pero ya me han obligado a poner mis límites con ustedes así que... ¡SI SE ATREVEN A HACERLE DAÑO A ALGUNO DE ESTOS NIÑOS SIQUIERA TOCAR UNO DE SUS CABELLOS LAMENTARAN EL DIA EN QUE SE ATREVIERON A VENIR AQUI!"

Virgo comenzó a brillar de una manera intensa, el color de su aura era amarillo con naranja, los colores del Sol, y de manera decisiva levantó su brazo hacia el cielo y en su mirada de ojos verdes como el color del bosque y dijo en alto. "¡Maniobra especial, ráfaga solar!"

En ese instante una enorme ráfaga de luz salió de Virgo y comenzó a quemar a la sombra, pero retrocedió para ocultarse de la luz, pero ya no había a donde correr.

"¡Ahora Ifrit! ¡Maniobra especial Uppercut Ardiente!" Ifrit salió en su forma espíritu de nuevo y con la espada de fuego Ifrit logro crear un ataque que junto con la maniobra especial de Chizu lograron derrotar a la sombra que se quemó con la presencia del propio Sol en persona.

De la sombra ya no quedó nada más que la sola energía llena de odio y dolor en el aire, pero eso poco a poco se disipo.

Rápidamente Chizu, Zero y Maru corrieron al muro de piedra para ver cómo se encontraba Eight.

"Eight ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Zero.

"Si, muchas gracias chicos" Dijo Eight mientras salía de la grieta.

"¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí?" Dijo Chizu "Está área del bosque está completamente prohibida para los extranjeros"

"La verdad es que... Yo también me pregunto lo mismo..." Dijo Eight.

Chizu, Zero y Maru miraron a Eight preocupados, sin embargo no era momento de dar explicaciones, Chizu miro a Eight de pies a cabeza, él estaba herido en su brazo derecho se había cortado y levemente se veía la sangre manchando su chaqueta.

"Bueno, nos explicaras cuando lleguemos a la aldea, niños hay que ponernos a salvo si esas cosas regresan entonces estaremos en problemas" Dijo Chizu comenzando a caminar a través de los árboles y arbustos.

"¿De qué está hablando Chizu? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí y que era esa cosa?" Pregunto Zero obviamente más preocupado que antes, pero Chizu no dijo nada, fue entonces que Zero detuvo su caminar y se quedó de pie ahí.

"¿Zero?" Pregunto Maru.

Hubo un momento de silencio Zero sólo permaneció de pie ahí, haciendo que Chizu pierda la paciencia.

"Zero, no tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos regresar a la aldea y ponernos a salvo de ellos, así que camina" Dijo Chizu muy enojada.

"No me moveré de aquí hasta tener respuestas señora Chizu..." Dijo Zero. "Sé que usted y los demás aldeanos nos quieren proteger de esto, pero en mi opinión, no está bien que lo carguen con todo ustedes, además necesitamos saber, no siempre podrán esconder la verdad de nosotros ya que algún día... _La verdad saldrá a la luz_ "

Chizu se detuvo a pensar en las palabras de Zero, era cierto, no podrían ocultar la maldad que acechaba al pueblo por mucho tiempo ella y el resto de los aldeanos, pero les preocupaba que la gente saliera lastimada, así que lo que ellos creyeron mejor era ocultarlo... ¿Pero cómo explicarle esto a unos niños? ¿Comprenderían sus intenciones de realmente proteger a todos o acaso no lo harían?

"Zero... Mira, esto es muy difícil de explicar, pero te diré una cosa..." Dijo Chizu acercándose a Zero a sólo quedar a unos metros de él. "Te prometo que te explicaré todo, pero por ahora... Sólo espera por favor"

Zero se detuvo a pensar en las palabras de Chizu sabía que no podía obligar a alguien a que le contarán la verdad, su abuela mejor que nadie le había enseñado que sólo ser paciente era la forma más segura de obtener respuestas, ya que si intentabas precipitarse, terminabas cayendo en un pozo del que tal vez no fuera imposible salir, pero si hubiera sido la peor decisión.

"¡Chizu!" Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Cuando Chizu, Zero, Maru y Eight se voltearon vieron a Hokuto junto con los amigos de Zero y también estaban Haru y Subaru con ellos.

"Eight ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Kite siendo el primero en llegar a ellos. "¿Estas herido? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Comiste algo que te supo mal?, Espera ¿porque hablo de comida? ¡No importa! ¿Estás bien?" Se notaba que Kite estaba demasiado preocupado, Zero y sus amigos se les formó una gota de sudor estilo anime detrás de sus nucas mientras vieron la escena, no era la primera vez que veían a Kite tan preocupado por su hermano.

"Estoy bien hermano mayor... La señora Chizu, Zero y Maru me salvaron" Dijo Eight.

"Ah que alivio, muchas gracias señora Chizu" Dijo Kite agradecido, sin embargo Chizu no respondió. Haru y Subaru comenzaron a sospechar si algo le pasaba a Chizu como para que se mantuviera callada, ella no solía ser así.

"Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes Eight, en serio nos preocupaste" Dijo Ren.

"¿Pero qué te había pasado Eight? ¿Porque desapareciste de esa manera?" Pregunto Shinobu.

"La verdad es que no sé como llegue aquí... Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba de pie delante de unos arbustos y algo me jalo hacia el bosque" Dijo Eight.

"¿Estás seguro Eight? ¿No recuerdas nada más después de eso?" Pregunto Maru.

"Estoy seguro, y lo último que supe es que había una enorme sombra que me acorraló y fue ahí en que Zero, Chizu y Maru llegaron a salvarme" Dijo Eight.

Haru, Subaru, Chizu y Hokuto se les palideció el rostro por un instante, entre ellos sabían lo que pudo haber sucedido, pero prefirieron mantenerse callados, pero lo mejor era ya no seguir con el tema.

"Bueno es hora de irnos, tengo noticias para ustedes jóvenes" Dijo Hokuto, lo que hizo que los jóvenes bladers lo miraran con atención. "Gingka y Hyoma han regresado a la aldea"

La noticia hizo salir a Chizu de sus pensamientos de un golpe de pronto sintió una chispa pequeña de felicidad, hasta en su rostro se le noto, lo cual pudieron ver todos los presentes, lo mismo pasó con Zero y sus amigos.

"¿Dónde está Gingka? ¿Está bien?" Pregunto Chizu.

Hokuto la miro con tristeza. "Esta herido... Está en la enfermería"

Rápidamente una ola de emociones llegó para todos, sabían que no era muy común saber que Gingka estaba herido, pero antes de que alguien se moviera se escuchó un chillido a distancia, uno muy similar al que habían escuchado hace tan sólo unos minutos.

Chizu apretó los dientes y los puños, estaba claro esto todavía no acaba.

"Hokuto voy a ver a Gingka, niños si quieren acompañarme adelante" Dijo Chizu tomando la delantera, sin dudarlo Zero va detrás de ella y en esos segundos en los que alcanza su ritmo de velocidad al correr. Zero habló con Chizu.

"Está bien señora Chizu, seré paciente y esperaré a que me diga que está pasando aquí"

Chizu sonrió levemente, y vio de reojo detrás de ella los Shinobu, Ren, Maru, Eight, Kite, Subaru, Haru y Hokuto iban detrás de ellos casi les llegaba a los talones, pero en cambio ella corrió más rápido, en ese momento Zero se pregunto cómo alguien mayor como Chizu podía correr esa velocidad. Pero había algo más importante ahora y era ver a Gingka y Hyoma.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería tocaron la puerta, al poco tiempo una señora de cabello lila morado y ojos azules abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a Chizu.

"Ah Chizu buenos días ¿o ya son tardes? No me he fijado en el reloj todavía" Dijo la mujer.

"Aiko vine a ver cómo está Gingka" Dijo Chizu.

"Sabía que venías a eso, pero no te preocupes ya sane sus heridas y está despierto" Dijo Aiko. "Pasen"

Aiko dejo entrar a Chizu, pero luego vio a Zero y sus amigos entrar, a Aiko le pareció curioso ver a tantos jóvenes reunidos en una aldea tan pequeña como Koma. Cuando vio a Eight pasar a su lado, le miro atentamente y vio la herida en su brazo derecho. Aiko le hizo una seña a Kite, pidiendo su permiso para tratar la herida del hermano menor a lo cual Kite acepto. Fue entonces que al levantar la vista de nuevo sintió las miradas curiosas de los jóvenes sobre ella pero simplemente les dio una suave sonrisa y les dejo pasó a la habitación de Gingka. Chizu toco la puerta antes de entrar.

"Adelante" Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando Chizu abrió la puerta vio a Gingka sentado en la cama y con los brazos llenos de vendas, se había quitado la chaqueta azul y su bufanda, llevaba aun puesta su camisa negra que ocultaba gran parte de las vendas de sus hombros y pecho, pero a pesar de todo dio una suave sonrisa cuando vio a Chizu, Zero y los demás.

"Chicos me alegro de que hayan llegado a salvo a la aldea, muchas gracias por cuidar de ellos Chizu" Dijo Gingka.

Chizu levemente sonrió. "Como siempre a pesar de tener tantas heridas, eso no le impide sonreír y además es tan terco a veces que dudo que se rinda con facilidad" Pensó Chizu.

"Zero, chicos perdón si los deje en medio del bosque, sólo me quería asegurar de que no hubiera enemigos en el resto del viaje, y creo que lo arruine" Gingka parecía un poco apenado. "Hasta le prometí tanto a Madoka y a Benkei de que todo saldría bien y les falle, lo siento"

Shinobu dio un paso al frente. "Señor Gingka no se debe culpar de esto, además sólo era para protegernos ¿verdad?"

"Si pero..." Gingka comenzó a protestar pero lo interrumpió Ren.

"Es cierto si fue para protegernos no debe cargar con la culpa, además ya estábamos muy cerca de la aldea cuando los perdimos de vista" Dijo Ren. "Así que no estuvimos mucho tiempo por nuestra cuenta"

"Si y luego nos encontramos con Hokuto o más bien Ren lo encontró a él" Dijo Kite y sus palabras hicieron que Ren se sintiera un poco avergonzada.

"Fue gracias a Hokuto el cómo llegamos a la aldea Koma" Dijo Maru y trato de acariciar la cabeza de Hokuto que se encuentra a un lado de ella, pero cuando Hokuto se da cuenta de que se estaba dejando acariciar la cabeza este protesta.

"¡Ya les he dicho que no me traten como si fuera un perrito!" Dijo Hokuto sacudiéndose el pelaje.

"Pero luces como un perro" Dijeron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo dejando a Hokuto atónito de la sincronización de aquellas palabras.

Lo único que pudo hacer Hokuto en ese momento fue gruñir en voz baja. En cuestión de segundos en la habitación todos estaban a carcajadas, de lo que acaba de pasar, era como si todo lo malo de ese día fuera olvidado en una conversación.

"Gingka y ¿cómo se siente?" Pregunto Zero cuando las carcajadas terminaron.

"Tranquilo Zero, estoy bien esto no es nada" Dijo Gingka, pero luego entra Aiko en la habitación.

"Eso dices ahora Gingka, pero si vieras cuantas cortadas tienes y el hecho de que casi no te podías mover, yo digo que deberías permanecer más tiempo en cama para que te recuperes" Dijo Aiko con una mirada seria y dura.

"Pero estoy bien Aiko y creo que si me puedo mover ahora ¿no?" Dijo Gingka, buscaba una excusa para evitar quedarse en cama por más tiempo.

"Si te llegas a levantar de esa cama y me entero de que saliste a correr peligro a la próxima vez que vengas te voy a atar a la cama para que por una vez en tu vida si puedas reposar como es debido" Dijo Aiko de forma amenazante, su mirada parecía dar miedo que hasta les hizo sentir escalofríos a todos los presentes.

Antes de salir de la habitación miro a Kite. "Tu hermano ya está mejor, puedes ir a verlo si quieres"

* * *

Kite sin esperar un minuto más salió de la habitación de Gingka y fue a la recepción donde Eight estaba tomando un jugo de naranja que Aiko le había ofrecido.

"¿Cómo te sientes Eight?" Pregunto Kite.

"Ya me siento mejor, ya estoy bien no te preocupes hermano mayor" Dijo Eight sonriendo a su hermano, trato de calmar su angustia, sabía que le importaba su salud pero siempre incluso por la más pequeñas de las cosas a veces llegaba a exagerar Kite. "Dijo Aiko si tomo mucha agua y vitaminas estaré completamente recuperado para mañana"

"Ya veo, gracias al cielo" Susurro Kite.

"Perdon, hermano mayor" Dijo Eight, lo cual sorprendió a Kite. "Me separe de ti y de los demás, te hice preocuparte y las cosas salieron mal, lo siento mucho hermano mayor" Eight agacho la cabeza y las lágrimas iban a salir en cualquier momento si no se contenía.

"Eight, ya no te debes preocupar por eso, ya quedó atrás, ahora lo importante es que estas aquí y yo estoy aquí para cuidarte" Dijo Kite. "También fue mi error no haberte prestado atención en ese momento, estaba muy despistado y pensando en otras cosas que me olvidé de los más importante, y eres tú Eight mi hermano"

"Hermano mayor..." Eight ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y se recargo en el hombro de Kite, mientras ambos se daban un abrazo.

En el abrazo Eight levantó un poco su cara y miro a la ventana, fue ahí que vio una silueta de un joven casi tan alto como Shinobu pero este joven tenía cabello castaño y ojos rojos, Eight se contuvo a decir algo de lo que estaba viendo, "tal vez estoy alucinando" Pensó. Y con Kite ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la habitación de Gingka.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, en fin los giros de tramas no son mi especialidad ¿que puedo decir?, pues no se la verdad XP. En fin ¿que les ha parecido este capitulo?, Eight ahora esta a salvo, Chizu y los demás ¿se verán obligados a contarles la verdad a Zero y sus amigos?, sean pacientes y pronto lo veremos... Si quieren dejar una opinión o comentario de esta historia, siempre serán recibidos en los reviews, cuídense mucho, ¡Arimo se va!**

 **Arimo: Me puse un poquito sentimental en este capitulo al parecer, pero bueno no pasa nada.**

 **Gingka y Zero: ¿Porque lo dices?**

 **Arimo: Lean el capitulo y verán a que me refiero -les pasa el capitulo-**


	10. Desconfianza

**¡Holis aquí Arimo! Vaya la verdad es que le doy muchas vueltas al asunto, o a veces parece ser, en fin la verdad es que aun falta mucho para que se termine esta historia y lo digo de una vez, por ahora disfruten de este capitulo.**

 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando Kite y Eight entran de nuevo a la habitación, parece que el silencio incomodo desapareció del lugar, entonces Maru saca su computadora portátil de su bolsita y dijo.

"Es verdad, la maestra Madoka me pidió que la llamara en cuanto regresará Gingka" Con esto programó la computadora y marcó a Madoka.

"¿Maru?" Dijo Madoka en cuanto la imagen de ella se mostró en la pantalla.

"Maestra, tengo noticias Gingka y Hyoma han regresado, aquí está Gingka con nosotros" Dijo Maru muy contenta.

"Me alegro mucho, ¿podrías dejar que hable con él?" Pregunto Madoka, Maru camino hacia la cama donde estaba sentado el pelirrojo y le dio el aparato.

Zero y los demás se distanciaron un poco para dejar que Gingka pudiera hablar tranquilo, pero Chizu, Subaru, y Haru se mantuvieron de pie en donde estaban, no se movieron de ahí.

"Hola Madoka..." Gingka parecía un poco preocupado, pues era obvio se sentía avergonzado de no cumplir con su palabra.

"Gingka ¿qué te pasó? ¿Porque dejaste a Zero y a los demás por su cuenta?" Pregunto Madoka, a pesar de que no lo admitía le pareció sospechoso que Gingka y Hyoma desaparecieran así como así, bueno... De Hyoma eso no era tan extraño que digamos.

"Bueno... Es complicado Madoka..." Dijo Gingka y agacho la cabeza. Chizu, Subaru y Haru abrieron los ojos de forma instintiva y le dieron una mirada de preocupación a Gingka y era obvio que nuestro pelirrojo sabía lo que significaba "Ni siquiera te atrevas a dar detalles del asunto"

"Bueno lo que sea que haya sido por lo menos sé que estás con ellos otra vez" Madoka sonrió "¿Por cierto, porque tienes esas vendas en tus brazos? ¿Estas herido?"

Gingka brinco un poco desde donde estaba sentado y levantó su mano izquierda sobre la venda que resaltaba en su brazo derecho "Esto no es nada Madoka, no te preocupes" Gingka acarició un poco su brazo con la mano libre, no toleraba pensar que sus amigos se preocuparan por él, no quería causarles tal angustia, no como antes había pasado. Levantó un poco más la computadora para evitar que se vieran sus brazos. "De todas formas ¿cómo están las cosas allá en Metal City? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, las cosas han estado bien pero... El clima es lo único que se ha estado comportando de manera extraña" Dijo Madoka, desde donde se encontraba de pie, camino hacia una ventana, era claramente que ella estaba en la WBBA por que se podía ver toda la ciudad, sin embargo... El cielo estaba nublado pero las nubes no se veían grises, se veían casi negras.

"El cielo lleva así desde hace una hora, he revisado el pronóstico del clima y también el radar, pero no estaba previsto tormentas en estos días, y tampoco no hay señales de que sea una tormenta o algún tornado..." El pelirrojo se preocupó ante lo que estaba escuchando, volteó la pantalla de la computadora para que Zero y sus amigos pudieran ver a lo que se refería, ellos quedaron sorprendidos ante la escena de aquel cielo nublado de casi un color negro.

"Es la primera vez que veo un cielo de un color así" Dijo Ren.

"Que yo sepa, hasta ahora nunca había un cielo de ese color" Dijo Kite, pero luego se detuvo a pensar en un recuerdo que entre todos sabían, que no era la primera vez, al menos no del todo como un clima que se vea agradable. "Esto me recuerda al día de la Situación de Némesis, ese día el cielo, sus nubes se tornaron de un negro con violeta, creaban tormentas que quemaban todos los alrededores y toda clase de desastres naturales" Pensó.

"¿Ha dicho algo el Director Tsubasa sobre esto?" Pregunto Shinobu.

"Tsubasa también está un poco preocupado, de hecho el cielo no es lo único raro aquí" Dijo Madoka. "Gingka ¿recuerdas que Tsubasa tiene un águila de mascota?"

"Si" Gingka se preguntó ¿porque estaban hablando de la mascota de Tsubasa?

"Bueno... Esta mañana en cuando Tsubasa fue a ver cómo estaba, por algún motivo su águila parecía alterada" Dijo Madoka y en cierta forma levantó la curiosidad de los demás bladers.

"¿Alterada? ¿A qué te refieres Madoka?" Pregunto Gingka, en cierta forma sabía que el águila de Tsubasa era el animal más tranquilo que había conocido y que además siempre estaba con Tsubasa en donde sea que estuviera, e incluso a veces había visto a aquella ave encima de la cabeza de Tsubasa mientras se encargaba de unos papeles en la WBBA.

"Bueno, Tsubasa trato de acariciarle las alas como de costumbre, sin embargo su águila le rasguño en la mano, según Tsubasa era la primera vez que le rasguñaba de esa manera" Dijo Madoka. "Pero no sólo es el águila de Tsubasa, muchas de las mascotas se niegan a salir de casa o incluso se han puesto más agresivas de lo habitual, eso también lo vi en las noticias" La peli castaña miro de nuevo a la ventana por un instante dejo que sus pensamientos vagarán en pensar el porqué estaba pasando tal cosa. "¿Acaso será?..." Se Preguntó Madoka pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado al instante en que llegó.

"En fin, tal vez no pudieron detectar qué venía una tormenta, si llueve sería algo agradable para el bochornoso calor de este Verano" Dijo Madoka buscando el lado positivo del clima. Gingka sonrió un poco, como siempre a las cosas trataba de verles su lado positivo.

"¿Y Tsubasa está bien?" Pregunto Gingka.

"Si, de hecho mira" Dijo Madoka y volteó de nuevo la pantalla de computadora. Y en la imagen se podía a ver a Tsubasa trabajando de costumbre sobre el escritorio, levantó la vista cuando Madoka le hace una señal con la mano para saludar al pelirrojo y a los demás bladers jóvenes que están del otro lado de la pantalla.

"Hola a todos" Saludo Tsubasa.

Gingka pudo observar que la mano izquierda de Tsubasa estaba vendada pero cuando el peli plateado se da cuenta de la mirada de su amigo, el simplemente sonríe un poco y se levanta de su asiento.

"No se preocupen chicos estoy bien, esto fue un accidente nada más" Dijo Tsubasa. "¿Y ustedes están bien por allá?"

"Si gracias Director Tsubasa" Dijo Zero rápidamente apareciendo de repente en la pantalla junto con Gingka. "Estamos muy bien por acá así que no se preocupe" Zero parecía nervioso, tanto sus amigos como Chizu se quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de Zero.

"¿Porque Zero no ha dicho nada de lo que hemos visto hoy?" Se Preguntó Kite en su mente.

Gingka sonrió levemente, Madoka volteó la computadora portátil de nuevo. "Bueno, me alegra de que ustedes también estén bien, Maru si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme, iré corriendo a la aldea Koma para ayudarlos en lo que necesiten"

"Si maestra" Con esto Madoka finaliza la llamada, Gingka le devolvió la computadora portátil a Maru. Sin embargo... Los amigos de Zero miraron a su amigo pelinegro naranja con cierta mirada de interrogatorio.

"Zero, ¿porque hiciste eso?" Pregunto Shinobu primero.

"¿Hacer qué?" Dijo Zero como si no supiera lo que acaba de hacer.

"No te hagas el tonto Zero, ¿porque no le dijiste al Director Tsubasa y a la señorita Madoka lo que hemos visto hoy?" Pregunto Shinobu.

"Es verdad, ellos tienen que saber lo que está pasando aquí, tal vez eso signifique algo o nos podrían haber ayudado" Dijo Ren.

"Sobre eso..." Dijo Zero, pero entonces Gingka le toma del hombro a Zero, el pelirrojo tenía la cabeza agachada y no podían ver sus ojos, pero el pelinegro naranja vio atentamente al blader mayor, "¿Acaso está preocupado o... Esta triste?" Pensó. La mano de Gingka sobre el hombro de Zero comenzó a ser más fuerte su agarre, pero luego Gingka levantó la mirada con una expresión triste, suelta a Zero y su mano de vuelta a la cama.

Gingka miro a Chizu, Subaru y Haru, ellos se veían preocupados, miraban a Gingka de manera casi alarmada. Sus miradas claramente decían "No les puedes contar la verdad"

Pero aun así Gingka desvío la mirada y miro de nuevo a los bladers jóvenes "Chicos, ¿que han visto el día de hoy?"

"Bueno, cuando llegamos aquí, todos los aldeanos parecían alterados por algún motivo, pero Hokuto no nos dijo nada por más que insistimos en que nos contará que estaba pasando" Dijo Kite "Al poco tiempo, Chizu llegó con nosotros a la fuente, pero Eight había desaparecido" Kite apretó los puños aún se sentía molesto por ser tan irresponsable.

"¿Y después? ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraron? ¿Dónde estaba?" Dijo Gingka, su tono de voz parecía decaída o al menos parecía que se sentía cansado.

"Gracias a que Chizu, Haru y Subaru nos ayudaron a buscar lo pudimos encontrar, pero en nuestra búsqueda nos encontramos con unas criaturas muy raras, parecían una enorme bola negra que flotaba en el aire con ojos rojos" Dijo Ren.

"Y por si fuera poco, esas cosas tomaban cualquier forma, imitaron el espíritu Bey del Nightmare Wolf de Subaru" Dijo Shinobu.

"Eso también me pasó a mi, pero en mi caso aquella criatura tomo la forma del espíritu Bey de mi Leviatán" Dijo Kite.

"Cuando derrotamos a esa criatura, nos amenazó en que nos fuéramos de la aldea, de lo contrario seríamos ahogados en nuestras propias penas" Dijo Shinobu.

"Cuando yo estuve buscando con el señor Haru, cerca de la entrada al bosque encontré los audífonos de Eight, de la nada una de esas criaturas salió volando hacia mi cara, de no ser por el señor Haru lo más probable es que no estaría aquí" Dijo Kite, Haru miro a aquel joven y se preguntó si debía tomárselo como un cumplido o como una queja, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza levemente.

"Con la ayuda de Shinobu, Ren y Subaru logramos derrotar la criatura, pero... Esta no nos amenazó, más bien lloro" Dijo Kite.

"Si, dijo que un mal se había desatado, que despertó con L-Drago, y que de alguna forma les afecto" Dijo Shinobu.

"¿Dijo algo más esa criatura?" Pregunto Gingka.

"Lo último que dijo fue que nos vayamos de la aldea, que no termináramos como ellos" Dijo Shinobu. "Ya que, poco a poco desapareció, no dejo rastro"

"A nosotros mientras buscábamos en el bosque nos encontramos con una criatura en forma de Dragón, pero esta no cambio de forma de ninguno de nuestros beys" Dijo Zero "Fue extraño, pero esa criatura tenía acorralado a Eight en un muro de piedra, pero afortunadamente Eight pudo protegerse gracias a una grieta que había en el muro, con la ayuda de Chizu logramos derrotar a la criatura"

Gingka guardo silencio en cuanto terminaron de hablar, miro de vuelta a sus compañeros de la aldea, pero Chizu fue la única quien dio un paso al frente. Y susurro cuando llegó a un lado de Gingka. "Creo que ya no podremos guardar este secreto por mucho tiempo"

Gingka asintió con la cabeza y miro de nuevo a Haru y a Subaru, ambos estaban en desacuerdo con la idea de contar una situación que según ellos no era incumbencia de los extranjeros, el pelirrojo observó atentamente a los dos e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

"Chicos, ¿podrían salir un momento afuera por favor? Esperen en la recepción" Dijo Chizu. "Cuando terminemos les voy a avisar"

Con esto Zero y sus amigos salieron de la habitación de Gingka y caminaron por el pasillo para ir a recepción. En el silencio de la habitación, Gingka hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a Chizu, sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas a partir de ese momento.

* * *

"¿Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no todos los bladers de afuera tienen intención de destruir el bosque o nuestro pueblo?" Dijo Gingka.

"¿Y yo cuantas veces te tengo que decirte a ti que no debes ser demasiado confiado?, los asuntos de nuestro hogar son nuestros y eso significa que no debes involucrar a extranjeros en donde no les incumbe" Dijo Haru.

"¿Tiene algo de malo abrirse a la gente del exterior? A compartir nuestros lazos en una batalla Bey es una de las principales cosas que ustedes me han enseñado como blader, tanto ustedes como mi padre ¿no estarían contradiciendo?" Dijo Gingka.

"Una cosa son los lazos que compartimos como bladers Gingka y otra que muy bien conoces es que nunca sabemos si lo que dicen es la verdad, la gente puede hablar y hablar, decir que son nuestros amigos y cuando te das cuenta te dan una apuñalada por la espalda" Dijo Haru

"Somos humanos Haru, así que es obvio que de vez en cuando digamos una mentira" Dijo Gingka.

"¿Te tengo que recordar el grave error que cometió tu padre hace casi 30 años atrás?" Dijo Haru en un último intento de callar a Gingka.

Con esto, rompió el hilo de la paciencia de Gingka, sabía de lo que Haru estaba hablando pero también sabía que había llevado demasiado lejos la conversación. Chizu intervino entre los dos.

"¡Ya es suficiente Haru!" Grito Chizu furiosa. "Todos sabemos lo que hizo Ryo, ¡pero no metas el pasado con el presente! ¡Ya deja eso atrás!"

"¿Lo estas defendiendo? ¿Después de todo lo que él y su hijo nos han causado tantos problemas?" Dijo Haru.

Chizu furiosa ya rompiendo aquel hilo de paciencia, le dio una bofetada a Haru, él quedó paralizado, de todo el tiempo que conocía a Chizu, nunca había llegado a los límites de golpear a alguien en una discusión.

"Ryo es nuestro amigo, y Gingka es también mi amigo" Dijo Chizu. "¿Te has olvidado lo que siempre prometimos? Que lo importante era permanecer juntos"

"Entre todos prometimos que nos cuidaríamos unos a los otros" Dijo Subaru.

"Entre todos habíamos quedado en perdonar a Ryo, y después de eso, lo ignoraste y ni siquiera lo mirabas" Dijo Chizu "Haru, ¿aún sientes rencor hacia Ryo? ¿O cuál es el verdadero motivo de que está conversación haya terminado de esta manera?"

"No siento rencor hacia Ryo..." Dijo Haru en voz baja. "Es sólo que... No me puedo perdonar a mí mismo... De no haber podido ayudar a Ryo, sabía lo que esa persona tramaba, pero no le dije nada a Ryo, me lo guardé para mí mismo, pero después... Me di cuenta que había cometido un error" De Haru unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus pestañas. "No lo ayude para evitar aquel error... No solo es error de él, sino también mío... Lo siento amigos... Perdón... Gingka..."

Gingka con cuidado se levanta de la cama y miro a Haru. "Te perdono Haru, y también perdón, pero quiero que sepas algo..." Haru levantó la vista hacia Gingka "Confía en estos Jóvenes bladers así como yo confío en ellos, créeme te sorprenderán, a mi ya me han sorprendido varias veces"

Haru asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas. "Trataré... Supongo"

Gingka sonrió "Bueno, será mejor que llamemos a Zero y a los demás, ellos necesitan saber algunas cosas"

Haru se volvió a Gingka quien ya se encontraba sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta "¿Entonces les contaremos la verdad?"

Gingka parecía nervioso pero aún así se esforzó mucho para no demostrarlo "Seguir ocultando la verdad, lo único que podría hacer sería que empeorarían las cosas, además confío en ellos"

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por este capitulo, si les ha gustado o si tienen algún consejo que dar pueden dejármelo en los reviews, siempre serán recibidos, en fin eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capitulo, ¡Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: ¿Entonces la verdad sera revelada en el siguiente capitulo?**

 **Arimo: -le tapa la boca a Gingka- ¡Shh! No hables de mas porfa... (-.-')**


	11. Leyendas sin conocer

**¡Holis aquí Arimo! Bueno, daré un pequeño aviso, estaré un tiempo ocupada de nuevo, si se me da la oportunidad escribiré en vacaciones, he de admitir que no me ha quedado mucho tiempo, la verdad hasta yo quede decepcionada cuando me entere de que no me darían muchos días, ¿acaso los deberes no acabaran nunca?, no se han preguntado eso alguna vez? Cuando te darían tu tiempo para expresarte, aquellas palabras... En fin tal vez estoy exagerando el asunto, perdón por eso jaja, (En serio perdón para quien se lo haya tomado mal también, no era mi intecion ofender) Solo disfruten de este capitulo. XD**

 **Por cierto, Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

A Gingka le tomó unos segundos girar el pomo de la puerta ya que en esos momentos varias cosas pasaron por su mente: ¿Cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas para contar lo que estaba pasando en la aldea? ¿Cómo se lo tomarían Zero y sus amigos? ¿Se sentirían ofendidos? ¿Y qué harán si llegan a ponerse en peligro? A pesar de todo Gingka, Chizu, Subaru y Haru caminaron por el pasillo para llegar a la recepción.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a Zero y sus amigos sentados en el sofá a excepción de Shinobu y Kite, todos estaban esperándonos impacientes.

"¿Gingka?, ¿Debería empezar yo...?" Dijo Chizu con una voz suave para mantener tranquilo el ambiente.

"No Chizu, gracias pero creo que debería decírselos yo mismo" Gingka dio un paso al frente y los que estaban sentados en el sofá se pusieron de pie. El pelirrojo dio un suspiro y miro atentamente a todos los bladers y amigos antes de hablar.

"Chicos, en la aldea Koma ha estado ocurriendo una situación muy difícil, una que entre todos decidimos ocultar pensando que era lo correcto, perdonen si es que no les hemos dicho nada todavía..."

"No se preocupe señor Gingka" Dijo Zero "Sabemos lo difícil que debió haber sido para todos aquí enfrentar algo como eso todos los días"

"Es cierto lo que dice Zero" Dijo Kite. "Nosotros también lamentamos mucho haber hecho tantas preguntas"

"Y sobre todo causar tantos problemas a ustedes" Dijo Ren.

"¡Lo sentimos!" Dijeron todos los jóvenes bladers con una asombrosa sincronización de palabras, agachando la cabeza para luego levantarla y sus miradas decían que parecían avergonzados.

Gingka dio una sonrisa suave, al igual que Chizu, Haru y Subaru, se miraron entre ellos antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a hablar.

"Les dire como fue que inició esto, lo que está pasando aquí, ya que necesitan saber lo que son aquellas criaturas, el porque están aquí o incluso por qué los atacaron, por eso, necesito que presten atención a lo que les contaré"

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Gingka_

Hace seis meses hubo un terremoto aquí en la aldea Koma, afortunadamente no hubo lesionados pero unas horas después ocurrió algo inusual, aquella misma tarde unos niños fueron a jugar en el bosque, sin embargo mientras jugaban vieron a un niño de cabello negro que les invito a una batalla Bey, hasta ahí todo iba bien pero... Cuando estaba a punto iniciar el enfrentamiento, los niños se percataron de que aquel niño no tenía beyblade alguno ni tampoco un lanzador. Entonces ¿se estaban enfrentando a un blader sin beyblade? Según los niños, me contaron lo que pasó...

 _"Oye no tienes beyblade y aun así nos has retado una batalla Bey" Dijo uno de los niños._

 _"Bueno, si quieres te presto el mío, no pasa nada" Dijo una niña._

 _"No es necesario..." Dijo el niño pelinegro._

 _"¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Cómo puedes luchar una batalla Bey sin un beyblade?" Dijo otro niño._

 _"No se preocupen, les mostraré" Dijo el pelinegro._

Según escuche, aquel niños fue rodeado de una sombra que cubrió todo su cuerpo hasta consumirlo por completo, se había convertido en la propia sombra, los niños que habían estado viendo todo, estaban aterrados y trataron de huir, pero luego aquella sombra los dejo acorralados.

 _ **"¿Qué les pasa? ¿Que no habíamos quedado que íbamos a luchar una batalla Bey? ¿Porque no sacan sus beyblades y me enfrentan todos ustedes?"**_ Se burlaba aquella sombra de los niños, entre los tres niños que se encontraban ahí, levantaron sus lanzadores y lanzaron sus beyblades. Sin embargo sus beyblades no fueron rivales para aquella sombra. Los niños terminaron gravemente heridos y sus beyblades fueron destrozados por completo. Pero eso no era todo el daño, sobre la piel de aquellos niños había unas manchas negras como si les hubieran lanzado tinta negra, en la cara, brazos y piernas.

Pasaron tres días después de aquello, y los niños que estaban en sus hogares, aun seguían inconscientes, los padres de familia no podían hacer nada para despertarlos, hasta cinco días después gracias a una medicina que creo la señora Aiko con una pequeña muestra de lo que les había afectado y con un poco de investigación lo logro. Sin embargo los niños no querían salir de sus casas. Tenían miedo a toparse con aquella sombra otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente después de que despertarán, los padres de aquellos niños no se encontraban en sus casas, alarmados, lo único que pudieron hacer fue gritar desde sus ventanas para pedir ayuda, ya que les daba miedo volver a salir.

Fui a ver a esos niños cuando me enteré de la desaparición de sus padres, con la ayuda de Chizu y Subaru logre llevar a los niños de forma segura a la biblioteca donde por ahora están viviendo y siendo cuidados por unos aldeanos que se ofrecieron de voluntarios.

Me ofrecí como voluntario para encontrar a los padres de los niños, pero después de varias semanas no pude encontrar ni una sola pista de donde podrían haber ido, era como si se hubiesen desvanecido. En el último mes que decidí dar la búsqueda, antes de salir de la aldea Aiko me recomendó llevar medicina en caso de que los padres de los niños estuvieran heridos me dio su botiquín de emergencias y dentro estaba la nueva medicina que había creado, fui a las orillas de una pequeña montaña, cerca de donde encontré a Pegasus; ya había pasado varias horas caminando y decidí descansar a tomar un poco de agua por un río. Cuando me levanté del suelo para continuar con la búsqueda, algo de repente me golpeó en las piernas hasta tumbarme al suelo, cuando levanté la vista era una de las sombras que habían mencionado los niños, siendo sincero no me lo podía creer hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. La sombra me miraba de forma amenazante, pero no se movía en lo absoluto, lentamente moví mi mano para alcanzar mi lanzador y mi Bey, pero se percató de lo que planeaba hacer y me volvió a atacar. Esa vez logre esquivarla a tiempo, utilice ese momento para sacar a Pegasus a combatir. Cuando Pegasus salió en su forma espíritu, de repente la sombra comenzó a retorcerse y soltó un chillido insoportable, tanto Pegasus y yo quedamos aturdidos del sonido, cuando volvimos a levantar la vista... La sombra había tomado la forma a de Pegasus... La verdad es que me quede sin palabras ante lo que vi. Pero aquella sombra con la forma a de Pegasus parecía más sombría de lo que era anteriormente. Aun así envié a Pegasus a la batalla, pero por algún motivo ninguno de los ataques parecía hacerle efecto, cuando fue el turno de la sombra de atacar, los ataques eran más agresivos pero no pudo golpear a Pegasus, era como si no pudiera controlar su nueva forma. Traté con una maniobra especial de derrotarlo y resultó. Pero antes de poder tomar a Pegasus en mis manos para dar por finalizada la batalla algo más me golpeó por detrás, el botiquín de primeros auxilios se había abierto y varios frascos con medicina se rompieron, cuando levanté la vista vi a cinco sombras más rodeando a la que estaba herida.

Traté de levantarme pero una de las sombras se puso detrás de mí y me golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, Pegasus aún seguía girando a mi lado pero yo estaba inmóvil. Mientras la sombra me presionaba contra el suelo, sentía la energía que emanaba de él, era realmente estar siendo sofocado en un día caluroso en el que respirar incluso llegaba a quemar.

"¡Pegasus ataca!" Le ordene a Pegasus que golpeara a la sombra, logro darle un golpe certero, rápidamente me levanté pero me volvieron a acorralar. De nuevo volvió a pasar, las sombras volvieron a cambiar de forma, pero no imitaron a mi bey, estas eran diferentes, una de ellas tomo forma de un cuervo, otra de una serpiente, otra era la de una cabra, otra era una escorpión y la última era un jaguar. Podía ver a Pegasus desde a distancia y volvió a tomar su forma espíritu, no sabía lo que tramaba hacer, de repente comenzó a correr alrededor de ellas, y sin embargo lo que me preocupo fue que no dejaba de correr, no dejaba de correr, entonces supe en ese momento lo que Pegasus iba a hacer, pero debía detenerlo.

"Espera Pegasus, si usas la maniobra especial me vas a afectar a mi también" Le grite, y se detuvo lentamente, a veces Pegasus tiende a tomar algunas decisiones por su cuenta como antes...

Entonces mire hacia abajo, uno de los frascos del botiquín estaba a un lado de mi pie derecho, era de la medicina que recientemente Aiko había creado, aproveche la oportunidad de tomar el frasco y lo guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Mire con cuidado a cada una de las sombras que me rodeaban pero no le bajaba sentido por qué me atacaban si yo no había les hecho nada antes. Ya sólo me quedaba una opción y era la que más odio en tomar, correr... Debía salir de ahí, me costó un momento admitirlo pero, no sabía absolutamente nada de este nuevo enemigo a parte de su cambio de forma. "¡Pegasus regresa!" Le ordene a Pegasus que me siguiera detrás en lo que me apresuré en tomar un camino para confundir a las sombras que fueron detrás de mí, Pegasus aún podía verlo pero estaba un poco lejos de mí, tenía que apresurarme para evitar que me golpearan las sombras.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a Koma, pero debía desviarlos no quería que llegarán a la aldea, ya han lastimado a niños y hay padres desaparecidos, no necesito que haya más problemas.

"¡Pegasus, evita que lleguen a la aldea, aléjalos de aquí!" A pesar de la orden que le di a Pegasus, no me obedeció los llevo por otro lado pero no a un área en el que pudiesen mantenerse lejos, en ese momento Pegasus comienza a correr otra vez para crear la maniobra especial, al instante en que la creo las tres sombras se quemaron por la luz que creo Pegasus. Yo miré por unos segundos aquella escena y logre entender una forma de derrotarlos, debía hacerlos ver la luz.

"¡Pegasus!" Llame a Pegasus de nuevo, necesitaba su ayuda para derrotar de una vez por todas a las sombras que me perseguían.

"Pegasus crea la misma maniobra especial que hiciste hace un momento" Le ordene una vez más y esta vez sí lo hizo. Logre vencerlas a todas, pero algo me decía que no debía confiar mucho en mi fuerza actual. Caminé de vuelta a la aldea, pero de repente me sentí agotado, todo me empezó a dar vueltas, no comprendí por qué me sentía de esa forma de golpe, después todo se tornó negro.

* * *

Cuando volví a despertar, estaba en un cuarto, era mi cuarto estaba en casa, pero ¿cómo llegue aquí?

"Al fin despertaste Gingka" Vi a Chizu entrando por la puerta de mi cuarto. "Me habías asustado, Pegasus llegó a mi puerta y estabas inconsciente ¿Que te pasó?"

"Chizu, creo que los niños tenían razón, si hay una sombra peligrosa en el bosque" No sabía cómo explicarle a Chizu lo que había visto hace un par de horas.

"¿Te refieres a los niños que están en la biblioteca? Gingka ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? Una sombra que se mueve y golpea a Bladers me suena a más a un cuento infantil que nos contaban nuestros abuelos" Note por el tono de Chizu que ella no me creyó en lo que decía, pues era obvio realmente, ¿quién en su sano juicio usaría unas sombras como excusa de un ataque?, pero... Yo había visto cosas más extrañas e inexplicables que eso, nunca en mi vida me imagine una batalla contra L-Drago, o vencer la energía de la fuerza espiral o incluso enfrentar al Dios de la destrucción, ¿o me estaba volviendo loco o lo que había visto en ese momento era real?

"Gingka estas muy callado... ¿En serio te encuentras bien? ¿No quieres que llame a Aiko para que te revise como estas?" Me Pregunto Chizu.

Es verdad, Aiko ya había hablado con los niños que habían sido atacados por las sombras... Tal vez me podría ayudar...

"Estoy bien Chizu, pero aun así iré a visitar a Aiko y a Hyoma, no te preocupes" A pesar de que me dolía el cuerpo no me gustaba la idea de que Chizu se preocupara, además papá ya me había contado que Chizu suele ser sobre protectora con todos, en especial los amigos o la familia.

"De acuerdo, pero si me entero de que no has ido a visitarlos y que Aiko no te ha revisado si tienes alguna lesión o algo yo misma tendré que llevarte a la enfermería" A veces me pongo a pensar en que por eso Aiko y Chizu se llevan tan bien, cuando se trata de proteger a alguien a veces tienden a exagerar hasta tal punto, a veces demasiado lejos. E incluso me pregunto cómo Haru pasa el tiempo con Chizu siendo ella tan sobre protectora. Pero aun así Chizu sigue siendo una gran amiga para todos.

Antes de salir de casa Chizu me entregó a Pegasus, al parecer tenía unos cuantos rasguños en el Chrome Wheel, pero no era nada grave, eso lo puedo reparar gracias a que tanto papá como Madoka me enseñaron a reparar beyblades. Mientras pensaba en eso me detuve un momento a contemplar el entorno de nuestra aldea, quería asegurarme de una cosa, de que no había pasado ninguna de esas sombras a nuestro territorio. Después de un rato seguí caminando hasta la enfermería de Aiko, cuando toque la puerta Hyoma fue quien me abrió.

"Hola Gingka ¿cómo estas?" Hyoma me dejó pasar a su casa.

"Bueno, estoy bien pero Chizu me insistió a que Aiko me revise si lo estoy realmente"

"Entonces le diré a mama que estás aquí, ¿pasó algo?" Vi a Hyoma caminar en el pasillo, pero no estaba seguro si contarle lo que me pasó en la mañana, a pesar de que lo conozco desde la infancia, creer en sombras o cuentos le resulta a veces un poco irreal.

"No mucho la verdad, pero hoy sí tuve una dura batalla Bey" Fue lo único que pude decir, aún no tenía explicaciones del porque unas sombras me atacaron o porque pasaba esto.

"Más tarde me contarás ¿sí? Mamá ya te está esperando" Con esto Hyoma y yo caminamos por el pasillo abrí la puerta y vi a la señora Aiko sentada tomando apuntes en su cuaderno. Levanto la vista cuando terminó de escribir para sonreírnos a los dos.

"Hola Gingka pasa" Hyoma cerró la puerta detrás de mí, Aiko me señaló con la mano a que me sentara en la silla para empezar.

"Bien Gingka ¿a qué se debe la visita? ¿Te lastimaste o comiste algo que te hizo daño?" Lo último que me pregunto me hizo recordar a ese día en que tuve que pasar el primer día después de año nuevo aquí con Aiko y papá, porque comí demasiado y me dolía el estómago, eso fue hace casi cinco años desde que pasó, pero por algún motivo el recuerdo me parece divertido.

"Bueno, vine porque Chizu se preocupó si me sentía bien o no y es que hoy tuve una batalla Bey muy difícil" Mientras le decía esto, Aiko me revisó los ojos, mis oídos, los latidos de mi corazón y toma apuntes en su cuaderno, es rápida.

"Bueno hasta ahora todo tus signos vitales, tus pupilas se ven muy bien, y de tus oídos igual, ¿te duele algo? ¿Un brazo o una pierna? ¿La espalda o el pecho?"

"Pues..." La verdad es que no me gusta mentirle a Aiko y mucho menos cuando tarde o temprano se entera de la verdad, me recordó aquel día en que le mentí una vez y lo lamenté por completo. "Me duele un poco la espalda, la cabeza y el pecho"

"Ya sabía que no venías a un simple chequeo" Aiko se levantó de su silla y fue a unos estantes para sacar pomadas, y algo que no conocía para que la crema no se esparciera por la piel parecía un parche... Lo siento no sé nada de medicina... "Gingka ¿podrías quitarte la chaqueta, la bufanda y tu camisa? Voy a ponerte pomada para que se te relajen los músculos y mañana ya no te dolerá"

Cuando me quite la camisa escuche que Aiko se le cayeron los frascos de pomadas, cuando la mire, su rostro parecía llenó de terror y angustia, parecía haber visto un fantasma, me miraba fijamente pero no decía nada, me estaba asustado un poco.

"¿Que ocurre Aiko? ¿Porque parece asustada?"

Aiko no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente levantó uno de sus brazos y señaló mi pecho, cuando miré en la misma dirección que ella, también quede atónito... En mi pecho había unas manchas negras como si fuera tinta negra lo que me hubieran lanzado, pero sabía yo que esto no era pintura o tinta, era lo que lo mismo lo que los niños tenían en la piel ese día en que se enfrentaron a la sombra.

"Gingka... Acaso tú... ¿Te enfrentaste a un _Bey espíritu vengador_?"

"¿Que ha dicho Aiko? ¿Usted sabe lo que son esas cosas?" Quede aún más sorprendido cuando supe que Aiko sabía de esas sombras, tenía que saber lo que eran.

"No tenemos tiempo para las preguntas Gingka, tengo que sanarte esas _aberturas de ansiedad_ " No entendía lo que decía Aiko, sólo podía hacerme más preguntas en mi cabeza, ¿aberturas de ansiedad? ¿Bey espíritu vengador?, ¿cómo es que Aiko sabe de esto?

"Gingka ¿no tienes de casualidad el frasco con la medicina que recientemente he creado?" Aún no me lo podía creer pero reaccione ante la pregunta.

"Ah sí" Saque el frasco del bolsillo de mi pantalón "¿Este es no?"

Aiko lo examina y lo toma de mis manos, abre la tapa y busca el aroma de la medicina.

"Si es este" Aiko toma un poco de la sustancia que parece gelatina y lo pone sobre mi espalda, cuando sentí la crema sobre mi piel sentí que me estaba quemando, me duele y arde mucho, pero me contengo a gritar. Mientras Aiko pone la crema en mi espalda ella acerca el frasco hacia mi.

"Ponte crema en el pecho también, ya revise tu cabeza solamente tienes un moretón, buscaré un poco de hielo" Cuando dice eso Aiko ella sale de la habitación, mientras yo me aplico lentamente crema en mi pecho, el dolor poco a poco se desvanece al igual que las manchas negras, me siento aliviado de sólo pensarlo, cuando me miré por el espejo de la habitación, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de las manchas.

Cuando me volví a sentar en la silla Aiko entró por la puerta y llevaba una bolsita con hielo, me la dio y la coloque en mi cabeza.

"Gingka... ¿Porque no me dijiste que habías tenido una batalla con una de esas _-sombras-_?" Odio mucho mentirle a Aiko, ella es justa con la gente y nunca tolera las mentiras, pero...

"Lo siento mucho Aiko, no le dije nada porque... No sabía cómo contarle lo que sucedió, no sabía cómo explicarle" Agache un poco la cabeza, sin embargo pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Aiko.

"Bueno, eso es cierto, ¿cómo decir que te has enfrentando a unos espíritus vengativos que ya debieron dejar de existir hace miles de años y que ahora sólo permanecen en los cuentos infantiles?" Aiko no parecía molesta, eso es nuevo.

"Señora Aiko, ¿que son exactamente esas cosas? ¿Porque cambian de forma? ¿Y porque me atacaron?"

Aiko levantó su mano en señal de que dejara de hacer preguntas, se volvió a levantar de la silla y me lanzo mi camisa, mi chaqueta y bufanda a mis brazos.

"Vístete, y te llevaré a las respuestas" Aiko salió de la habitación, me pregunto ahora a que se refiere.

Cuando salí de la habitación, Hyoma estaba en la puerta recargado en una pared.

"¿Hyoma?" Cuando él me vio simplemente sonrió y dijo.

"Mamá te espera en la biblioteca, dice que vayas a informarte un poco" Era obvio porque Hyoma sonreía era porque tanto él y yo como mis amigos saben que no me agrada mucho leer. Pero ya no hay otra forma al menos por ahora.

"Gracias Hyoma, te veo más tarde"

* * *

Salí de la enfermería y caminé hacia la biblioteca, me pasó por la mente de que los niños también estaban ahí, acelere un poco el paso cuando lo pensé, al llegar a la biblioteca, abrí con cuidado la puerta, vi a Hokuto que se encontraba junto a Aiko buscando algunos libros de el estante de leyendas pérdidas, ese estante es generalmente para ubicar las leyendas que han sido olvidadas a través de los siglos, las que según la gente consideraban falso o muy poco convencional, e incluso a veces demasiado fantasioso, pero eso es porque si no se llegaban a contar nunca serían recordadas, en esos estantes todas las leyendas están a medias, sin un final y con un inicio del que no te llega a convencer, a Aiko siempre le fascinaba esos estantes ya que en cierta forma le gusta el misterio, aunque si me pongo a pensarlo Aiko a veces llega a ser un misterio.

"Llegaste Gingka" Aiko ya traía consigo tres libros, pero aun así tenía su brazo izquierdo tratando de alcanzar otro libro.

"Aiko déjeme ayudarla" me acerqué a darle una mano y le baje el libro.

"Gracias Gingka, te voy a mostrar algo que te dará una gran idea de lo que son, pero antes..." Aiko camino hacia una mesa y extendió los libros sobre la mesa "Supongo que ya conoces de memoria la leyenda de Lightning L-Drago ¿verdad Gingka?" Asentí con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

"Pero lo que no sabes es la historia detrás de ello, ¿si sabes cómo lograba obtener su poder oscuro?"

"A través de la energía negativa de las personas, y también a través de los espíritus de los bladers" Le respondí, esa leyenda papá me la había contado hace años, pero ¿a dónde trataba de llegar Aiko contando la leyenda?

"¿Y sabías que Lightning L-Drago tenía compañeros que lo ayudaban en su trabajo sucio?"

"¿Te refieres a los humanos?" Aiko negó con la cabeza y entonces en uno de los libros sacó una hoja, en ella había un dibujo.

"Eran los Beys espíritus vengadores" En el dibujo había unas sombras idénticas a las que había visto en la mañana, pero dos de ellas tenían forma de otros animales o incluso humanos. "Te contaré una historia Gingka..." Aiko abrió un libro que no tenía portada, eran sólo hojas cosidas con un hilo realmente grueso.

"Hace siglos en la época del Dios de la Destrucción, Hades decidió extender su dominio a nivel mundial para llevar a cabo la destrucción y control total de la humanidad, pero lo que Hades no sabía era que cada vez que destruía un Bey este era consumido por energía oscura, sin llegar a ver la luz del sol jamás, los Beys que ya no eran de utilidad para los humanos eran desechados a las profundidades del abismo en el que fue encerrado Némesis cuando fue derrotado, sin embargo gracias a la energía oscura los Beys comenzaron a tener envidia a los humanos e incluso a los bladers que los habían desechado, estaban furiosos, querían destrozar a aquellos que los abandonaron, entonces escucharon un susurro que provenía del propio Dios de la Destrucción, les dijo: _"Les daré la oportunidad de salir de este infierno para que lastimen a los quienes les han abandonado, a cambio reunirán las fuerzas de la oscuridad para mi renacimiento"._

Con esto Némesis libero a las almas de los Beys que encerrados estaban con el, pero ya no eran lo que solían ser en un principio, se habían convertido en humanos o al menos eso parecía, en un intento de recuperar sus poderes decidieron buscar el poder oscuro por su cuenta, y traicionando al Dios que en su nueva forma y oportunidad habían logrado salir en busca de su venganza. Con el paso de los siglos lograron recuperar sus poderes pero ya no eran los mismos que cuando eran beyblades, era un poder siniestro y oscuro.

Tres de ellos que aún permanecían juntos escucharon un rumor sobre un nuevo amo de la oscuridad, Lightning L-Drago, cuando llegaron a la ciudad del que se hablaba de ese amo, los tres quedaron un poco decepcionados, su poder oscuro no era tan fuerte como el del Dios de la Destrucción, era una simple chispa tan pequeña que ni siquiera llegaba a los talones de aquel Dios, sin embargo los tres decidieron hacer provecho de esta luz oscura que conocieron a simple vista, esa misma noche se infiltraron en la guarida de L-Drago donde se ofrecieron voluntariamente para ayudar a conseguir más poder oscuro, el emperador dragón acepto su ayuda, y entre esos tres espíritus beys comenzaron a esparcir su ira hacia la gente, esa era venganza que tanto deseaban que la humanidad sintiera todo ese miedo, dolor que ellos mismos les habían provocado hace siglos atrás, pero no les era siguiente querían más, llegaron a tal punto de matar a algunos humanos, de no ser que fueron detenidos no sólo ellos sino también el emperador dragón, el legendario caballo alado derrotó a los espíritus impuros y los sello en un monte junto a L-Drago para que jamás volvieran a lastimar a ningún humano..."

Cuando Aiko cerro el libro me percaté de una cosa, hace tan sólo nueve años atrás Lightning L-Drago había sido liberado de su prisión debido a la interferencia de Ryuga, pero ¿porque las sombras se están haciendo presentes hasta ahora?

"Esta historia fue escrita por un autor desconocido, muchos dicen que vivió en la época en el que L-Drago tenía su dominio" Dijo Aiko y sacó una hoja de otro libro "En está hoja describió que los espíritus podían cambiar de forma sólo con los Beys que ya habían visto o contra los que han luchado, pero generalmente para pasar desapercibidos tomaban forma humana"

"Entonces así fue como atacaron a los niños" Estoy seguro de que dije eso casi gritando, pero era cierto, esto iba mucho más allá para ser creíble, pero al mismo tiempo no me sorprendía mucho.

"Así es, Gingka la medicina que cree para sanar las heridas de los niños y la tuya son de una sustancia a la que esos espíritus no pueden combatir ya que esta echa especialmente con energía positiva de los beyblades, la verdadera medicina es la luz de un Bey, pero no se si eso también les pueda causar algún daño" Aiko se detuvo a pensar, pero yo me seguía preguntando cómo convirtió la energía positiva de un Bey en medicina que parece muy común.

"Bueno, muchas gracias Aiko, la verdad es que no me esperaba nada de esto" Y es verdad.

"Jajaja, necesitas leer más mi niño no porque no se vea útil significa que no te podrá servir" Sonreí un poco cuando escuche a Aiko decir una de sus típicas frases, en cierto modo tiene razón. No por qué estas leyendas estén incompletas no significa que debamos dejarlas de lado.

Entonces escuche risas desde el otro lado de la biblioteca, y me acerqué a ver de dónde venía, eran los niños, estaba leyendo en el suelo un cuento que al parecer les causa mucha gracia, pero luego Hokuto llegó a ellos y les pidió que guardarán silencio.

"¿Entonces que harás Gingka?" Escuche decir a Aiko detrás de mí.

"Por ahora vigilaré el bosque si llega otro de esos Espíritus Beys Vengativos" Con esto cuando me acercaba a la puerta para salir escuche un gritos.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este capitulo, ¿en fin que les pareció?, si tienen algo que decir o algún comentario siempre serán recibidos, o por cierto en la parte de punto de vista de Gingka va de los sucesos que el pudo contemplar, eso es todo si tienen algo que preguntarme lo recibiré. Bueno eso es todo ¡Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: ¿No estas llevando esto demasiado lejos?**

 **Arimo: La verdad yo también pensé lo mismo pero de todas formas lo hice.**


	12. Caos

**Holis! Aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!, vaya, parece que el mundo no me tiene piedad, ahora que estoy trabajando ya no tengo tiempo para escribir, que molestia, siendo honesta... Oigan, perdónenme si no les he podido publicar los capítulos, hago lo mejor que puedo, pido disculpas... Solo espero que mis historias y capítulos sean de su agrado, cuídense mucho, y publicare lo mas pronto que pueda.**

* * *

Hokuto les pidió a los niños que se escondieran en el sótano de la biblioteca, rápidamente Aiko y yo salimos al exterior... Las sombras estaban atacando nuestro pueblo, era un completo caos, rodearon a varios niños, golpeaban a los adultos y destruían hogares.

-Gingka...

-Lo se Aiko, tenemos que actuar ya, de otra forma ya no quedara nada en la aldea.

-Pero necesitamos ayuda, tu sólo no podrás con todos, si te tocan los Beys espíritus vengadores, te quemaran con las aberturas de ansiedad, si eso pasa tienes por lo menos 3 horas para que te pongan la cura.

-¿Y qué pasa si no me pongo la cura antes de esas 3 horas?- Cuando Aiko estaba a punto de responderme la pregunta otro sonido nos interrumpió.

-¡Oigan!

Cuando miré al frente a ver quién nos llamaba, pude ver a Chizu, Haru y Subaru, y como esperaba estaban alarmados ante esta situación.

-¡¿Que rayos está pasando aquí?! ¡Exijo una explicación en este momento!- Haru como siempre pide respuestas a cualquier situación, como si alguno de nosotros fuera el responsable de cada desastre que ocurre en la aldea, pero no es de sorprenderse, o al menos para nosotros no nos sorprende.

-Gingka, esas cosas han aparecido desde el bosque y han comenzado a destruirlo todo a su paso- Es la primera vez que veo a Subaru tan angustiado al hablar, normalmente siempre se mantiene firme, callado o parece que no le importa la situación pero ahora... Comprendo por qué está así... Hasta ahora nunca ha enfrentado una situación así.

-Gingka... ¿Crees que sea lo que sucedió a esos niños?- Chizu parecía más que angustiada y yo lo sabía, ella temía lo peor, si solo una sombra pudo causar tanto daño a sólo 3 niños... ¿Qué sucedería si fueran más?

Di un gran suspiro, necesitaba arreglar las cosas, debía hacer algo, desde que mi padre me dio el cargo a los 19 años, ahora soy yo quien debe dirigir a la aldea Koma hacia su bienestar, debo ser un líder para toda la gente de mi aldea, y debo saber cómo resolver todos los problemas que se presenten con o sin ayuda.

-Haru, ¿qué tan graves han sido los daños? ¿Cuantos heridos hay?- Traté de reunir toda la firmeza y confianza en mí voz, no quería que estuvieran más preocupados de lo que ya están.

-Hasta ahora sólo han destrozado los tejados de las casas, sólo hemos encontrado a 10 heridos, son heridas superficiales cortadas, rasguños y también dos de ellos presentan unas extrañas manchas negras.

-Subaru, ¿cuántas de esas sombras has podido ver? Debemos saber si nos superan en número.

-He contado por lo menos unos diez de esas cosas, son muy veloces, pero parece que no pueden controlar del todo su velocidad. Parece que tienen problemas al momento de girarse o en detenerse.

-Chizu, observa rápidamente tu entorno, necesito un refugio para todas las personas, los hogares de Koma son pequeñas, tú conoces mejor que nadie sus estructuras, ¿cuál puede ser el más resistente a los golpes para mantener a todos a salvo?

Chizu miro rápidamente por su entorno, los hogares que se encontraban cerca de la entrada a la aldea son las más inestables, los hogares que se encuentran a las orillas del bosque han quedado destrozadas no sólo de los tejados, sino también los muros han quedado destruidos en su gran mayoría. La plaza no había recibido demasiados daños, pero sería peligroso refugiar a la gente ahí debido a que quedarían expuestos a los ataques. La estructura era muy frágil. La última opción que quedaba era la biblioteca, la estructura externa aparentemente no era la más resistente de la aldea, pero la estructura interna que se ha mantenido por casi 20 años, es muy gruesa y resistente a cualquier desastre.

-La biblioteca es la mejor opción para mantener a la gente a salvo. La estructura interna es la más fuerte de la aldea, además si mal y no recuerdo tenemos un sótano en donde se pueden refugiar en caso de emergencia, ahí hay comida y primeros auxilios.

Analice lo más rápido que pude toda la información que recibí de todos. He de admitir que hacer estas cosas no es lo mío realmente, pero prometí ante todos los quienes viven en Koma que haría lo posible por protegerlos. No voy a fallarles...

-Haru, Chizu, Aiko, necesito que trabajen juntos, Chizu necesito que guíes a todos los aldeanos hacia la biblioteca, busca un camino seguro por el que esas cosas no los puedan alcanzar, Haru ayuda a los heridos, si tienen una pierna o brazo lastimado hay que darles apoyo, Aiko dales atención médica a los aldeanos cuando lleguen a la biblioteca, si las heridas son graves antes de comenzar a caminar aplica los primeros auxilios antes.

-¿Y qué harás tu Gingka?- Escuche la voz de Chizu angustiada, pero sabía porque...

-Iré a luchar contra esas cosas, haré que lo que pueda para que no se acerquen a la biblioteca o que los ataquen en el camino.

-Espera Gingka, ¿vas a luchar sólo?- Haru me tomo del hombro y vi su mirada seria, sabía que trataría de detenerme en hacer algo imprudente como eso.

-Tranquilos, no estoy tan loco como para lanzarme a luchar sólo contra esas cosas.

-A veces si- Entre todos respondieron con sincronía, he de admitir que eso es nuevo.

-¿Entonces qué vas hacer?- Aiko cruzó los brazos en su pecho, sabía que estaba esperando a que le diera una respuesta de inmediato, de lo contrario no me dejarían tomar una decisión tan arriesgada, a pesar de haber enfrentado cosas más grandes claro, pero esto estaba a otro nivel.

-Iré a pedir la ayuda de un amigo, no tardaré...

Cuando termine de decir esas palabras, comencé a correr hacia las casas una vez más y comencé a buscar en donde se encontraban todos los aldeanos y por si acaso revise en los hogares por si había alguien más todavía.

* * *

Como resultado, tal y como pensé casi todos los aldeanos se encontraban en la plaza, cuando traté de acercarme, uno de esos Beys espíritus vengadores estuvo a punto de golpearme en el estómago, pero con suerte lo logré esquivar. Me agache y me asomé un momento, los espíritus me estaban esperando al parecer, ya que había por lo menos 4 de ellos rodeando los bordes para llegar a la plaza.

Lentamente saque a Pegasus de mi estuche, y levanté mi lanzador apuntando a otra dirección, lo que planeaba hacer era una distracción...

-Pegasus, necesito que me ayudes a crear una distracción, debo llegar a los aldeanos. Debo buscar una forma de ayudarlos y también... Buscaré a Hyoma...

Cuando coloque a Pegasus en el lanzador, pude sentir su energía palpitar sobre mi mano, pude saber lo que significaba... Lo haremos juntos.

-3

-2

-1

-¡Let it Rip!

Lance a Pegasus hacia la batalla, cuando Pegasus corrió enfrente de los espíritus pero luego de va por otro camino y regresa, para llamar su atención, pero no duro ni siquiera 5 segundos cuando los espíritus se lanzaron sobre Pegasus, pero logro deshacerse de ellos cuando comenzó a batir sus alas para volar hacia el cielo; los espíritus no se quedaron atrás después de retroceder unos segundos, todas se alzaron al vuelo contra Pegasus, haciendo lo posible por acertar con un golpe, pero para su desventaja, Pegasus era más rápido y el si podía controlar su energía.

Rápidamente corrí hacia la plaza mientras miré de reojo a Pegasus volar en el cielo esquivando ataques y moviéndose con gran velocidad, haciendo que los espíritus se golpearan entre sí, por un momento pasó por mi mente las manchas negras que tuve yo en mi pecho y espalda, con solo un toque de aquellos espíritus, me pregunté por un instante... "¿Acaso podría ocurrir lo mismo a un beyblade?". Traté de quitar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, y me concentré en lo que debía estar, cuando llegue a la plaza, golpee las puertas para que me dejaran entrar, rápidamente se abrió y entre...

* * *

Estaba oscuro, pero podía sentir que algo o alguien me tomaba del brazo derecho, era fuerte su agarre, pero poco a poco comenzó a disminuir, cuando por fin se encendieron las luces pude ver que todos los aldeanos estaban en el suelo sentados, algunos atendiendo a los heridos y otros muy nerviosos, padres de familia abrazando a sus hijos, algunos susurros se podían escuchar, pero no aun así no se sentía mucho el pánico... Sólo la angustia...

Miré mi brazo, me percaté de quien quiera que me sostenía del brazo parecía ser el quien se sentía más nervioso de todo esto. Levanté mi vista para ver quién me sostenía del brazo, y me encontré con un par de ojos azules claros. Era una chica de cabello blanco casi como la nieve y con flequillo de frente, pero se recogía con un pequeño pasador para que estuviera en el lado derecho y no le estorbara en la cara. Después de mirarla con detenimiento me regreso una memoria a la mente, ya reconocía a esa chica... Su nombre era Naomi Shinozaki, la conocí hace 6 años atrás, después de la situación de Nemesis ella quedó huérfana, su aldea quedó totalmente hecho cenizas, nadie excepto ella logro sobrevivir. Toda su aldea fue consumida por el fuego, ella apenas había logrado escapar gracias a la ayuda de sus padres, pero cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo estalló una bomba de gas y eso acabo con las vidas de sus padres. Naomi pasó vagando alrededor de un año sola en el bosque, sin a donde ir hasta que llegó a Koma... Mi papá y yo la encontramos inconsciente en las orillas de la aldea, dejamos que viviera una semana con nosotros en nuestro hogar, le dimos agua, comida y también logramos ayudarla a que tuviera una nueva familia aquí en la aldea Koma... Ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la vi.

-Eh... ¿Naomi?- Cuando traté de llamar su atención ella volvió a poner fuerza en su agarre a mi brazo. -Naomi, me estás agarrando muy fuerte del brazo, tranquila por favor...

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?- Cuando escuche decir a Naomi decir esas palabras, me di cuenta de que ella no sabía que me sostenía el brazo. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Naomi, ¿no me recuerdas? Me llamo Gingka... Gingka Hagane...

-Ehh...- Ella me soltó del brazo y se puso una de sus manos en la barbilla, su otro brazo hizo de apoyo al otro que sostenía su barbilla. -Gingka... Gingka... Umm... Lo siento tengo mala memoria para recordar nombres. No me podrías decir algo como... ¿De dónde nos conocemos?...

-Bueno... Mi padre y yo te ayudamos a conseguir una nueva familia aquí en la aldea Koma...

-¡Aaah! Ya me acuerdo de ti, eres el chico pelirrojo de olor al sol, pero a veces hueles a árboles de manzanos...

-Espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que me recuerdas debido al olor que tengo? -Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que clase de olor tengo, es realmente extraño que una persona pueda reconocer a otra solamente por el olor que tengas y además... ¿Desde cuándo tengo olor a árboles de manzanos? ¿Y acaso el sol tiene un olor?

-Bueno, es que las cosas principales que me fijo en mi entorno son ya sea olores, referencias, paisajes, generalmente utilizo mi memoria para esas cosas, ya que recordar o pensar tan siquiera en letras o números es un poco difícil para mí. Pero de alguna u otra forma he mejorado mucho.

-Entiendo, ¿no habrás visto de casualidad a una persona llamada Hyoma?

-Hyoma... Umm...

Me di cuenta de que no había puesto demasiada atención en lo que Naomi me había dicho, ella necesitaba una referencia para poder recordar.

-Es uno de los guardianes del bosque, su bey es Rock Aries.

-Aah si, lo recuerdo, él tiene un olor a casi todo el bosque, y la última vez que lo vi fue mientras estaba caminando por la plaza, pero cuando esas sombras llegaron de la nada, el trato de distraerlas llevándolas al bosque, y parece que no se dio cuenta de que tenía un escarabajo colgando de su hombro...

 _"Entonces Hyoma está en el bosque"_ me dije a mi mismo en mi mente...

-¡Escuchen todos, la ayuda ya viene en camino, Haru, Chizu y Aiko los llevaran a salvo a la biblioteca, les darán atención médica y estarán a salvo ahí!

-Gingka, ¿podrías explicarnos que es lo que está pasando afuera? ¿Acaso es un ataque en grande o una amenaza? -Me pregunto un hombre que hasta ahora era el único quien se mantenía en silencio ante tantos susurros, cuando se acercó lo suficientemente pude ver su rostro, era Marlon, uno de los amigos se Haru.

-Bueno, Aiko y yo tenemos una idea a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, pero no es ningún ataque o amenaza de la gente del exterior eso lo puedo asegurar, pero primero necesito que estén a salvo, por favor Marlon, ayúdanos, Chizu, Haru y Aiko ya vienen hacia acá. Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco, les explicaremos la situación. -Marlon tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho, miro al suelo unos segundos antes de dar un gran suspiro. Asintió con la cabeza y se recargo en la pared donde desde hace rato estaba de pie.

-Voy a salir de nuevo y buscaré la forma de resolver esto...-Cuando dije esas palabras, los aldeanos me abrieron pasó una vez más para abrir la puerta, pero antes de que la pudiera abrir, sentí un agarre de nuevo en mi brazo derecho, era Naomi de nuevo. Pero tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Naomi debo salir, voy a derrotar esas cosas y todo estará bien, quédate aquí con los demás, estarás a salvo, sería peligroso que salieras afuera así.

-No me quedaré... Déjame ayudarte, ¡prometo que no seré un estorbo! -Naomi me apretó con más fuerza el brazo, pero aún así no le dije nada del dolor que sentía debido a su agarre.

-Naomi eso no es lo que quiero decir... Lo que está afuera es peligroso -Traté de hablar lo más bajo que pude, ya que no era momento de hacer que la gente entre en pánico en un momento como este. Naomi levantó un poco su cara y me soltó del brazo.

-Yo también puedo luchar, no me subestimes... Te acompañaré afuera lo quieras o no -Cuando miré los ojos de Naomi estos parecían llenos de determinación y valentía.

Sabía lo que esto signicaba, no quería poner en riesgo la vida de Naomi, pero para ella era como si eso no le importaba, hace unos instantes ella parecía tener miedo, y ahora, parece que ha recobrado valor en tan sólo unos minutos, es algo curioso. Pero interesante.

* * *

 **Muy bien... Umm... Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Muchas gracias a aquellos quienes aun miran mis historias, lo aprecio demasiado en serio. Cuídense mucho.**

 **Arimo: _-Esta con la cara contra el escritorio con un aura de tristeza-_**

 **Gingka: Arimo... Te encuentras bien?**

 **Arimo: No... Me aleje de escribir fanfic y yo había prometido regresar en las vacaciones de verano... Rompí mi promesa -Se pone a llorar en silencio-**

 **Gingka:...**


	13. Rencores

**Holis, aquí Arimo de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, bueno chicos, como han visto en el anterior capitulo que publique, es lo mas probable que no pueda escribir de nuevo fanfic por un tiempo, se que les prometí regresar y terminar de escribir todo, pero hoy en día algo me esta arrastrando y me impide avanzar a continuar escribiendo, no es bloqueo de escritor, porque hasta hace esta mañana comenze a escribir el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Así que de imaginación no tengo problema... Sino lo que vivo afuera... Espero que acepten mis disculpas, agradezco a todo aquel que me ha acompañado en este tiempo. En serio... Gracias...**

 **Por cierto... Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece, solo los personajes ficticios inventados por mi, el resto les pertenecen al señor Takafumi Adachi-sensei**

* * *

Cuando cruzamos la puerta de la plaza, afuera era un completo caos, tan sólo en los pocos minutos en los que había estado dentro de la plaza varios hogares más fueron destruidos, el cielo de alguna forma se había vuelto gris, pero era curioso, ya que hace tan sólo un par de minutos el cielo se encontraba despejado, y además no había pronósticos de lluvia cerca de la zona en la que se encontraban... Algo estaba mal...

-Umm... Que raros bichos...- Pude escuchar a Naomi decir, mientras miraba hacia el tejado de uno de los hogares destruidos por los espíritus. -Que yo sepa una bola negra no podría derrumbar un tejado tan resistente de uno de nuestros hogares...

-Naomi, ¿es así como los ves?- Traté de ser lo más sutil en mis palabras no quería ofenderla.

-Bueno, admito que no tengo buena vista, pero si buenos reflejos, a las cosas que se encuentran por lo menos a más allá de 10 metros no las puedo ver, es como si estuvieran borrosas a mi vista.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Todo que va a más allá de 10 metros no lo puedes ver?

-Así es... Pero de todas formas no puedo usar lentes...

-¿Y porque no?

-Te lo contaré después de que esto acabe... ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que no es momento de hablar?- Pude distinguir en la voz de Naomi sarcasmo, parecía molesta de recibir tantas preguntas, me dio la impresión de que odia ser interrogada... Pero creo que tampoco le debería hacer tantas preguntas en una situación como ésta.

Miré al cielo en busca de Pegasus, no podía verlo en ningún lado, me sentí un poco angustiado...

-¡Pegasus! ¡Regresa!

Busque de nuevo en el cielo esperando la respuesta de mi compañero, pasaron por lo menos 10 segundos y no aparecía...

-¡PEGASUS!- Volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero esta vez mi voz dio eco por toda la zona, debido a las montañas que nos rodeaban y hacían rebotar el sonido por todos lados... Miré una vez más al cielo... Vi una pluma blanca caer frente a mí, pero inmediatamente la pude reconocer era una de las plumas de Pegasus... Pegasus comenzó a descender desde el cielo hasta llegar a mí, galopando con sus patas blancas y su armadura azul, no parecía lastimado ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así quise asegurarme de cómo se encontraba. Tan pronto como aterrizó llegue hasta el y lo sostuve de su hocico para mirarlo a los ojos por unos segundos, lentamente acaricie su nariz y parecía que le gustaba la sensación.

-Me alegro de que estés bien Pegasus- Lo revise desde su espalda, la armadura, sus alas, sus patas, se encontraba bien... -¿Estás seguro de que no te duele nada Pegasus?- Pegasus levantó un poco su hocico y asintió con la cabeza de que se encontraba bien, y luego su nariz acarició mi mejilla. Cuando terminó se separó de mi y volvió a convertirse en un beyblade, salto a mi mano antes dejar de girar.

-Muy bien, vamos a ir al bosque, hay que buscar a Hyoma para poder derrotar esos espíritus... ¿Tienes con que defenderte Naomi?- Apenas salieron esas últimas palabras de mi boca y Naomi sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo coloco cerca de mi cara, rozando mi nariz. Creí que estaba a punto de golpearme, e incluso cerré mis ojos por que esperaba el impacto, pero no... Había algo en sus manos, un beyblade...

-Claro que sí, este es Samurái Phoenix... Es mi compañera desde que tengo memoria...- Naomi bajo su mano y observó su bey, pude ver una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras hablaba.

-Entiendo lo que dices...- Sin querer esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Naomi levantó su vista de su beyblade hacia mí.

-No nada- Mentí...-Debemos apresurarnos, no queda mucho tiempo, no quiero que esas cosas terminen destruyendo la aldea por completo.- Me adelante a caminar, no quería pensar en lo que ocurriría si mi hogar llegará a ser destruido...

-Oye, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? No es justo que tu sepas mi nombre y yo no pueda recordar el tuyo- Naomi camino rápido para seguir mi paso a través del bosque.

-Gingka... Mi nombre es Gingka Hagane.

-Gingka... Galaxia- Cuando escuche decir la última palabra de Naomi, la miré de reojo con señal de duda mientras aún continuábamos caminando.

-¿No sabías que tu nombre significa "Galaxia"?- La pregunta de Naomi me hizo pensar que era cierto, hasta hoy nunca había pensado en el significado de mi nombre, hasta me parece curioso.

-No... No sabía, ¿y tu nombre que significa?- Cuando hice la pregunta Naomi sonrió como si fuera algo sencillo de saber, pero lo único que hizo fue que me confundiera más, pero de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y miro hacia los arbustos. Seguí su mirada hasta los arbustos, pero no había nada ahí.

-¿Naomi?- Hablé en susurro para llamar su atención pero parecía no escucharme...

De la nada Naomi se lanzó sobre mi y me empujo, mientras que pude ver cómo rápidamente una sombra salió de los arbustos y rozó los pies de Naomi mientras comenzábamos a caer. Cuando mi espalda golpeó el suelo, el espíritu había atravesado los árboles y arbustos.

Naomi y yo caímos juntos en el suelo, pero rápidamente nos levantamos y preparamos nuestros lanzadores. Otros tres espíritus salieron de los arbustos, nos estaban siguiendo, o más bien nos estaban esperando.

-¿Naomi estas lista?

-No me preguntes eso, siempre estoy lista.

-3

-2

-1

-¡Let it Rip!

Nuestros beys entraron a la batalla y los espíritus trataron de rodear a Pegasus y a Phoenix, pero no lo lograron, Pegasus logró esquivar a los enemigos sin problema alguno, Phoenix tiene una gran agilidad y logro sin problemas hacer que algunas de los espíritus chocaran entre sí. Pero no pasó mucho para que ambos beys fueran golpeados desde atrás por otro espíritu. Pegasus y Phoenix fueron obligados a retroceder pero aún continuaban girando con fuerza.

-¡Ataca Pegasus!- Envié a Pegasus a atacar a una de las sombras pero por algún motivo, solamente lo atravesó.

-¿Como? ¿Pegasus no le pudo hacer ningún daño?

-Es imposible, los beyblades no sólo son físicos sino también espiritualmente, ¿porque no le pudo causar ningún daño?

De repente te el espíritu se comenzó a retorcerse y sólo un grito ensordecedor. Creí que mis oídos iban a explotar en ese momento, aún si me los cubría podría seguir escuchando aquel sonido tan desagradable.

Cuando volví a levantar mi mirada hacia la batalla, el espíritu se había convertido en algo distinto... Había tomado la forma de Pegasus. Naomi parecía atónita ante el cambio repentino del espíritu.

-¡Naomi, reacciona!- Parecía que no me podía escuchar, de repente uno de los espíritus se dirigió hacia ella para atacarla, Naomi no se movía, pero cantes de que la golpeara le tiré del brazo hacia mí, pero a pesar de que hice eso, el espíritu logro golpearla en el brazo.

-¡Aaaahh!- Cuando Naomi grito, pude ver lo que le estaba pasando a su brazo, había manchas negras también como si fuera tinta, pero se esparcieron alrededor de su brazo.

-Naomi resiste- Fue todo lo que pude decir, pero no pasó mucho para que el espíritu que tomó la forma de Pegasus comenzó a acercarse con un aire de firmeza. Parecía dispuesto a atacarnos.

-Por lo que veo los humanos de hoy son tan estúpidos como lo fueron en el pasado- Cuando escuche hablar a ese espíritu por primera vez, no se porque no me sorprendió, pero no faltaba decir que parecía que quería decir algo más que un insulto.

-¿Porque estas atacando a nuestro pueblo? Nosotros no les hemos hecho nada para que ustedes hagan tal daño.

-Te equivocas humano, parece que estás más ciego que un topo, en el pasado ustedes nos hicieron gran daño, abandonándonos en las profundidades de aquel abismo lleno de oscuridad y odio, solamente porque ya no les servíamos para NADA.- Dentro de mí me sentí furioso, una parte de ese odio era hacia nosotros mismos como humanos, ser tan crueles como para abandonar a aquellos con los quienes compartimos grandes batallas y mi otra parte de mi odio era hacia ellos, los espíritus, por desquitar toda esa ira acumulada hacia personas inocentes.-Ustedes merecen ser castigados por sus pecados- Continuó el espíritu -Vengaremos a aquellos compañeros nuestros que ya no pudieron encontrar la paz y ser liberados para ver la luz del día una vez más, tú y el resto de tu estúpida raza lo pagaran.

-Te equivocas- Fue lo primero que pude decir. -Nosotros no debemos pagar por lo que en el pasado les han hecho a ustedes, aquí nadie de mi gente les ha hecho daño, en cambio ustedes han iniciado está batalla y nosotros los detendremos, no permitiré que lastimen a nadie más.

Los espíritus comenzaron a gritar una vez más, entre todos ellos ya era demasiado. No pude evitar agacharme hacia el suelo, todo ese sonido iba directo hacia nosotros, Naomi a pesar de tener su brazo lesionado también se cubrió los oídos tanto como pudo antes de caer de rodillas hacia el suelo, tampoco lo soportaba. Nuestros beys trataron de detenerlos pero eran demasiados y también comenzaron a gritar hacia ellos, Pegasus y Phoenix trataron de mantener sus posiciones de batalla pero no podían hacerlo. El espíritu en forma de Pegasus se acercó hacia nosotros, pero para ser precisos se acercó a mí como si caminará como si nada. Se detuvo a mirar mis ojos, a pesar de la gran cantidad de ruido que había a nuestro alrededor pude alcanzar decir esto aquel espíritu.

-¿Ves? Nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer que tú y todos los de tu especie sufran, considera esto como un regalo, haremos que sus vidas lleguen a su fin en este momento y les prometo que les dolerá mucho- Ante esto los espíritus comenzaron acercarse junto al que tenía forma de Pegasus, sabía que esto terminaría mal, o mejor dicho peor que mal.

Cuando sentíamos que no habría escapatoria de esto, vi algo moverse en los arbustos, era Mamoru, el amigo de Hokuto. Pero tenía algo en sus manos era una especie de cristal de color amarilla y la lanzó hacia los espíritus, la piedra comenzó a brillar y algunos de los espíritus se desvanecieron, pero otros lograron escapar, era sorprendente. ¿Pero porque solamente esa piedra pudo asustarlos?. Cuando me pude levantar podía escuchar que había una vibración en mis oídos, como si hubiera escuchado una explosión y me dejara aturdido del sonido.

-¿Están bien chicos?- Cuando voltee a los arbustos vi a Hyoma salir de ellos y Mamoru se fue trepar en un árbol detrás del arbusto.

-Hyoma, gracias, pero no entiendo... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para lograr deshacerte de esos espíritus?

-Fue algo que mi madre me dio, ella dijo que estás piedras son de las cuevas donde conseguimos los pocos fragmentos que quedan del meteorito, que cayó hace muchísimos años, estos fragmentos de cristal de color amarilla estaban junto al meteorito. No se cómo mi madre supo que usar uno de estos cristales sirven para combatir esas cosas.

Naomi se levantó del suelo, pero se tambaleo por un momento antes de poder mantenerse de pie por su cuenta.

-Naomi, ¿crees poder mantenerte de pie?- Me acerqué a ella para ayudarla a sostenerse, ella se apoyó en mi hombro.

-Dame unos segundos y estaré bien... Esto es solo un pequeño mareo.- Naomi se detuvo a mirar a Hyoma y de la nada levantó uno de sus brazos y dijo. -Tienes un escarabajo en tu hombro izquierdo, desde hace rato lo tienes colgado ahí.

Hyoma y yo nos quedamos mirando a Naomi en silencio, hasta a mí me pareció extraño que dijera algo así... Hyoma por su parte uso su brazo derecho para tocar su hombro izquierdo y de la nada grito. -¡Aaahhh!... - Y era cierto, Hyoma tenía un escarabajo colgado en el hombro y no se había dado cuenta en todo ese tiempo. Y ahora ese escarabajo le mordió los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Te lo dije...- Eso fue lo único que pudo decir Naomi antes de que se desmayara.

-¿Naomi? ¡¿Naomi?!- Traté de despertarla sacudiéndole el brazo con el que se apoyó en mí por un momento, pero luego me fijé en su brazo herido, las manchas se estaban extendiendo por todo su brazo, ya había alcanzado hasta toda su mano y se seguía expandiendo hacia su hombro.

-Hyoma, necesitamos llevar a Naomi a ser atendida con Aiko, ¿crees poder ayudarme a llevarla hasta la biblioteca rápido?

-Te ayudaré Gingka- Entre Hyoma y yo cargamos a Naomi para llevarla lo más rápido posible a ser atendida.

* * *

Al poco tiempo de que Naomi despertara después del ataque, Aiko les explico a todos los aldeanos lo sucedido, o al menos lo que eran esas sombras que atacaron, muchos creyeron que era un disparate o alguna que otra tontería decir algo como eso, pero no lo era, afortunadamente fueron pocos los que pensaban que era algo estúpido. Pero desde entonces tomamos medidas, muchos pensaban que lo correcto era poner trampas pero, casi la mayoría sabe que ninguna trampa física que tengamos podrá detener a esos espíritus. Así que lo que Hokuto sugirió era entrenar a bladers para que fueran capaces de hacerles frente, y también Aiko por su parte se fue a buscar más cristales para hacerles frente a los espíritus. Necesitábamos cualquier precaución para evitar de nuevo que se repitiera. Naomi se integró al grupo para entrenar con los demás bladers, parecía molesta después de lo sucedido pero al mismo tiempo motivada a luchar.

Después de aquello, ningún espíritu volvió a aparecer por meses, a veces me pregunté si de verdad la piedra que habíamos usado contra las sombras fue lo que realmente las habían alejado, era algo extraño.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo hasta aquí... Nos vemos en un par de meses chicos... Perdóneme... Cuídense mucho y si tienen algún comentario que decir seran bien recibidos.**

 **Arimo: _-Esta en la esquina de la habitación en un rincón Emo-_**

 **Gingka y Zero: Lo lamentamos mucho a todos, nuestra autora no se encontrara disponible por un par de meses...**

 **Gingka: Y para quien se lo pregunte, no son vacaciones, es trabajo**


End file.
